Amor Poderoso
by Natashi
Summary: Historia basada en PPGD...Puede que enamorarse sea hermoso pero cuando todo empeora en la ciudad se podria volver en una pesadilla,Capitulo 11.
1. Chicos aman chicas?

Amor Poderoso

**Capitulo 1:¿**Chicos aman…Chicas?

-¡¡Bellota levántate tenemos que irnos a la escuela¡¡ -gritaba una chica que vestía un traje escolar celeste con un moño rojo y con cabello rubio atado con dos colitas.

-ahí¡¡¡ te eh dicho que no me grites cuando me quedo dormida¡¡¡ -decía Bellota (así se llamaba la chica) que estaba en su habitación.

Después de un rato Bellota y Burbuja (así se llamaba la chica rubia) emprendieron su camino asía la escuela.Despues las dos chicas que se veían muy apuradas corrían rápidamente en el pasillo de la escuela hasta que se toparon con tres chicos que Iván tranquilamente a su aula.

-AHÍ¡¡¡fíjate por donde vas imbecíl¡¡¡-gritaba Bellota caída en el suelo a un chico que estaba en frente suyo también tirado en el suelo.

La chica levanto la mirada y vio que era un chico que llevaba una colita pequeña en su cabello negro (igual que Bellota) un chico que le gustaba molestar en la clase.

-ah… eres tu –decía Bellota al levantar su mochila que era obligatoria en los institutos.

-ja y pensar que eras una cualquiera -decía Butch levantándose del piso y presumiéndole a Bellota.

-ahí eso dolió -decía Burbuja sentada en el piso.

Burbuja también levanto la mirada y vio que era un chico de dos mechas y cabello rubio era Boomer el chico tierno de los chicos apestosos que era el que no le gustaba hacer peleas ni nada por el estilo.

-ahí…lo siento mucho no pensé que estabas muy apurada –decía Boomer al darle la mano a Burbuja para levantarla.

-oh…-decía estirando el brazo para que la levantase un poco ruborizada.

-AHÍ que te voy a matar¡¡¡ -decía Bellota con una vena de disgusto.

-con que quieres pelear eh?-decía Butch al mirarle con cara maliciosa a Bellota.

-hermano…ya basta-decía un chico que le ponía la mano en el hombro a Butch tenia cabello largo anaranjado con una gorra roja era Brick el mayor de los chicos apestosos y era el que mandaba.

-ash… esta bien hermano como tu digas -Decía con una cara de disgusto-Boomer vamonos no te quedes aquí –decía amarrándole el brazo al chico.

-no vemos a la salida Boomer-le decía el chico rubio saludándolo.

Después de unos minutos sonó el timbre que avisaba a todos los alumnos que tenían que ir a sus aulas Bellota y Burbuja y los tres chicos estaban en la misma clase igual que Bell (una chica nueva de pelo blanco y ojos del mismo color).

-oh no hoy había prueba de Matemáticas y no estudie mucho –decía Bellota al agarrarse la cabeza.

-ni yo tampoco mucho porque desde que nuestra hermana se fue a vivir con Dexter a Europa no hemos estudiado tanto como se debe -decía Burbuja intentando animar a su hermana.

-muy bien alumnos ya es suficiente -decía una profesora de cabello rosa al entrar en el salón-comencemos la prueba ¿estudiaron?

-si -decían todos los alumnos.

-excelente ahora repartiré las hojas, después el que termine la prueba empiece a copiar lo que hago en el pizarrón -decía mientras repartía las hojas

-ja esta prueba será mas tonta de lo que creí -decía Butch con voz alta.

-Butch cállate la profesora te va a bajar puntos -le decía su hermano Boomer en voz baja a Butch-

Al parecer la profesora no había oído nada de la situación y empezó a copiar en el pizarrón, una hora después todos los alumnos debían entregar las pruebas y hacer lo del pizarrón porque después tenían que ir a su clase de Educación Física. En una hora todos los alumnos terminaron la prueba y copiaron e hicieron lo del pizarrón.

-bueno creo que me va a ir bien -decía Bellota un animada y a la vez un poco preocupada.

-hermana… si vos nunca te sacaste una mala nota nunca te podrá ir mal -le decía su hermana Burbuja para que no se preocupe.

-bueno creo que ya veré mi nota mañana - decía la chica llamada Bell levantándose y a la vez chocándose con Brick.

-perdóname no te vi. -decía Brick a Bell.

-no ay problema -decía la chica un poco avergonzada por que todos los vieron chocarse.

-estaré bien en la prueba para mi…-decía Boomer mientras se levantaba y veía que Burbuja lo miraba y el le respondía con una pequeña sonrisa.

Burbuja se dio vuelta y se le hizo un pequeño sonrojo.

-que bien ahora tenemos Educación Fisica con Jack decía al irse a el vestuario.

Unas horas después los chicos terminaron las clases y los chicos las acompañaban a las chicas .Un rato después a Burbuja le suena el celular (cada una tenia un celular porque ya tenían 13 años) y Burbuja atiende.

-hola ¿Quién habla? -decía Burbuja al adivinar que era la voz de Dexter.

-Chicas…les tengo una mala noticia Bombón…esta en coma.

Fin del capitulo 1

Nota de la autora:

Mo…espero que les haya gustado porque es mi primer fic aunque el primer capitulo sea un poco largo pero es que me inspire mucho

Hasta el próximo capitulo

Natashi


	2. Preocupacion

**Capitulo 2:** Preocupación…

-¿Cómo que ah pasado Dexter?-decía Burbuja muy preocupada y con un tono muy preocupado.

-Estábamos yendo a la convención científica en colectivo y después de un rato el colectivo choca y Bombón cayo muy fuerte para atrás y le empezó a sangra su cabeza y después quedo inconsciente…no se que haremos-decía Dexter muy preocupado y angustiado por lo que le pasaba a su amiga Bombón.

-Bellota-gritaba Burbuja al correr asía ella con Boomer atrás de ella-nuestra hermana esta en coma recién Dexter me acaba de avisar por el celular no se que vamos a hacer… -decía Burbuja con los ojos llorosos y abrazando a su hermana-

-Burbuja…me parece que te esta sonando el celular

-Es Dexter ¡-decía Burbuja al atender su celular-Hola…no…no puede ser…Bombón-Burbuja había cortado el teléfono y había bajado la mirada-Bombón tiene un cáncer incurable y solamente tiene cuatro años de vida…

Esto hizo que el de pelo anaranjado dejara caer su gorra cual la que había sacado por el calor y sostenida por su mano justo cuando habían llamado por celular a Burbuja.

-¿pero como ocurrió eso?-preguntaba su hermana muy sorprendida-

-lo descubrieron cuando la examinaron y le vieron que tenia un golpe que hizo que quedara en coma y le agarrara Cáncer en la cabeza ahora…ni siquiera se acuerda de nosotros porque también perdió la memoria.

Burbuja después de un rato empezó a llorar y abrazo fuertemente a Boomer cual causo que el chico se pusiera sonrojado.

-Brick ¿Qué te pasa?...pareces pálido-preguntaba Butch y

-Chicos tenemos que irnos…-decía Brick con un tono muy desanimado-

-esta bien hermano-decían los dos chicos al ponerse al lado de su hermano y a la vez dándose vuelta y caminando a una casa que estaba cerca de ahí-

Un rato después Burbuja y Bellota entraron en su casa con los ojos llorosos.

-¿Qué pasa chicas? Las veo muy desanimadas-decía el profesor Utonio al ver que a Burbuja abrazándolo y a Bellota llorando.

-Bombón tiene un Cáncer incurable y no quiere volver a casa porque no nos quiere ni siquiera nos recuerda-decía Bellota al abrazar a el profesor Utonio-

-oh no… mi pequeña Bombón… ¿Por qué te tocara lo peor para ti?-decía el profesor al ponerse preocupado y angustiado-

En la casa de los chicos apestosos

-¿Qué pasa Brick te ves muy desanimado?-le decía la comadreja del laboratorio que había ay adentro de esa casa sentado escribiendo en el ordenador-

-nada…-decía Brick al caminar a su habitación y hablando con voz grave y baja-

-Brick dime que te esta pasando-le decía su Maestro (el que había recreado a los chicos apestosos) a Brick-

-nada…no me pasa nada-intentando apartar al maestro-

-Brick…cuando te digo algo me lo respondes ¿si?-diciéndole al chico-

-eh…señor no esta de humor para hablar ¿lo podía dejar esta vez?-decía el chico rubio a el maestro intentando de convencerlo-

-Boomer no lo molestes al maestro –le decía Butch a su hermano.

-bueno esta vez te dejare pero la próxima vez me vas a decir que es lo que te pasa-le decía su maestro a Brick dejándolo pasar a su habitación a Brick.

Los demás se habían ido a sus habitaciones también y Brick se quedo acostado en su cama sin decir nada porque le había afectado mucho lo que le había pasado a Bombón.

Fin del capitulo 2

Nota de la autora:

Hola de nuevo ¡perdón si fue muy corto el capitulo es que a mi me pareció corto XD bueno respondo reviews.

Night Crow: Hola Night Crow aquí tienes la respuesta jaja espero que te aya satisfecho y gracias por el review.

Tane-Chan: Hola Tane-Chan que bien que te parezca loca y buena a la vez jaja gracias por el review y espero que te haya gustado el cap 2.

Amaya Erizawa: Hola Amaya-Neechan aquí tienes el capitulo 2 que tanto lo pedías XD gracias por el review y por leer mi historia.

WaterTear: Gracias por el review si es para vos chido es para mí también XD gracias por tu review hasta luego.

Bueno hasta el cap 3:

Natashi


	3. Quiero saber mas de ti

**Capitulo 3:** Quiero saber mas de ti…

En la casa de las dos chicas Bellota estaba muy desanimada igual que su otra hermana en su habitación ambas lloraban lamentándose por el suceso de su hermana Bombón después de un rato vieron que el profesor había preparado la cena y bajaron de sus habitaciones.

-anímense, niñas no deben estar así no quiero verlas decepcionadas porque me ponen mal-decía el profesor al ver a sus hijas muy decepcionadas y tristes.

-gracias Profesor nos a puesto mejor-decía Burbuja al dejarle una pequeña sonrisa.

-No queremos verlo triste-decía Bellota al sonreírle al Profesor.

Después de un rato se escucha sonar el teléfono Burbuja fue a atender porque era siempre ella la que atendía y descubrió que era Boomer llamándola para invitarle a salir mañana por la tarde a ver un película al cine.

-¡dile a Bellota que Butch va a ir con ella¡-decía Boomer a Burbuja por teléfono-adiós¡

¡Bellota ¡ ven que te tengo que decir algo¡-decía Burbuja al llamar a su hermana-Boomer y Butch nos han invitado para ir a un lugar.

-Olvídalo con ese imbecil no iré a ningún lado-mientras miraba a otro lado sentada en el sillón.

-Pero hermana el seguro e invita para disculparse dale una oportunidad -le decía poniéndole cara chibi- please.

Bellota mira la cara de Burbuja-naigh esta bien pero solo esta vez espero que no me haga una broma de mal gusto…

-Gracias hermanita¡¡¡-abraza a su hermana

-ay no seas cursi…-se levanta-que aburrida estoy…

-Boomer me dijo que mañana a las 2 de la tarde vayamos al shopping…-decía al ir a su habitación

Me voy a dormir ¡adiós¡ -va y se acuesta en su cama

-se…adiós se queda acostada en el sillón-no tengo sueño… ¿Qué hago?

2:00 a.m

Bellota estaba acostada en su cama pensando en como iba a ser su salida con Butch daba vueltas en su cama haciendo revoltijos con sus edredones (sabanas).

-espero que no sea una salida desastrosa-mientras se dormía lentamente.

-Al día siguiente las niñas empezaron a prepararse y a elegir su ropa, Bellota no tenia ganas de hacerlo prefería ir con su ropa normal, la de siempre y Burbuja en cambio se ponía colitas brillantes en su cabello y todo lo demás lo tenia con dibujos brillantes con el color que la describía.

-Para ¿Por qué te arreglas tanto? no es una cita al menos que vos pienses que lo es…-mientras la miraba con cara rara a Burbuja.

-no para nada…-se sonroja-y tu que crees? no te arreglaste para nada por lo menos podrías peinarte…

-ay esta bien pero yo voy normalmente no me interesa estar perfecta…-mientras iba al baño y se peinaba.

Cuando se hizo la hora de ir a la cita ellas llegaron y vieron a Bell con un vestido blanco con detalles negros estaba al lado de Brick.

-Brick ¿Qué hace ella aquí? ¿También la invitaron?-decía Burbuja al ver a Bell al lado de el-no importa que bien por lo menos estas con alguien que remplace a Bom…perdón no quise decirlo ¿primero a donde iremos?

-No lo se primero podríamos ir a los juegos quiero jugarle un juego a mi Bellota-mientras miraba a Bellota con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-esta bien solamente porque van todos…-decía Bellota al ir atrás de todos.

-Bueno ya estamos aquí ¿Qué haremos?-decía Burbuja al ver alrededor suyo todos los juegos que habían allí.

-Bueno ven Burbuja quiero que juegues conmigo a este juego-mientras decía el pelirrubio al llevarla de la mano de la pelirrubia y señalándole un juego de motos-quiero que lo pruebes esta muy bueno ven.

-oh…esta bien-decía al dejarse llevar por Boomer.

Bellota estaba cruzada de brazos pegada contra la pared hasta ve que se acerca Butch a ella y se pega contra la pared al lado de ella.

-oye ¿Qué quieres hacer Bellotita?-decía al mirarle fijamente la cara de Bellota.

-no quiero que me molestes todo el tiempo me molestas no tiene sentido de que me hallas invitado si era para molestarme, bueno hazlo no me importara-decía Bellota al dejar de estar en la pared.

-no tengo propósito de hacerlo ahora…-decía al ponerse muy cerca de ella-¿Por qué siempre crees que te molesto? a veces lo hago porque tu me…

-¡hermano voy con Bell a tomar un refresco ¡nos vemos¡-decía Brick levantando una de sus manos en forma de saludo y después poniendo la otra en el hombro de Bell.

-si esta bien…-decía el pelinegro al dejar de estar con Bellota-me voy al pinball ¿vienes?

-esta bien…-decía la pelinegra al seguir a Butch-pero jugare a otro juego.

- ay me ganaste ¿jugaste a este juego alguna ves?-decía con cara impresionada Boomer a la pelirrubia.

-no lo se fue tan rápido que no note que gane…-decía la pelirrubia con cara de asombro.

-bueno pero lo que no sabias es que eras buena en este juego-decía el pelirrubio a Burbuja con una sonrisa.

La pelirrubia soltó un pequeño sonrojo por la actitud del pelirrubio-¿tu crees?

-Claro vamos a otro lugar ?..-decía la tomarle la mano-te quiero mostrar algo secreto…

-¿Qué es?-dice al mismo tiempo de ver un hermoso paisaje-oh que hermoso es este paisaje¡¡¡

-te gusta es dedicado para ti-dijo Boomer al ponerse la mano detrás de la cabeza y sonrojado.

Burbuja comenzó a correr por el paisaje como una niña de 4 años en un campo de flores-Es hermoso!!!-Mientras corría y saltaba por todos lados.

-Oye ya para que pareces una niñita-Decía corriendo detrás de ella para pararla.

-Jaja atrápame si puedes!!!-Decía corriendo y después empezó a volar-Haber si puedes hacerlo!

-¿Con que si eh?-Y con eso Boomer salio volando detrás de ella, hasta que sin querer la agarro de la cintura bruscamente de atrás-Te atrape!!!

-Ayyy!!!-decía Burbuja al perder el vuelo y caer en el piso y Boomer encima de ella.

Boomer se le quedo mirando a Burbuja sonrojado y Burbuja hacia lo mismo.

Hasta que Boomer quiso dar palabra-P-perdón-dijo al levantarse todo sonrojado.

-N-no pasa nada-Dijo burbuja sonrojada mostrándole una sonrisa.

Mientras en otra parte Bellota y Butch estaban discutiendo hasta que Bellota dejo de hacerlo y miro a otro lado enojada.

-¿Porque eres tan molesto?-dijo mirando a otro lado.

-¿Yo? Vos siempre estas discutiendo y yo no tengo otra opción que seguir tu juego-Le decía cruzándose de brazos y con los ojos cerrados-Además tu eres demasiado machona como para poder conversar contigo-Decía al poner una sonrisa maliciosa.

-CALLATE DESGRACIADO QUE TU NISIQUIERA SABES QUE ES SER UNA MUJER-Decía al darse vuelta con la típica cara de cuando se enoja mucho.

-Jajaja ¿Qué no se como es una mujer? porque tu nunca me lo has demostrado además porque eres demasiado estricta para que me lo expliques.

Bellota se quedo callada sin decir ni una sola palabra, hasta que quiso hablar-¿Con que me tratas como si fuera un hombre no?-decía mirando hacia otro lado y poniéndose con los ojos húmedos-Yo no tengo la culpa de que me trates así porque yo tengo el instinto de pelear hasta cuando duermo-Decía muy apenada-Bombón y Burbuja son las únicas que me entienden aparte de los hombres del colegio , pero ahora que voy a perder a mi hermana no va a ser lo mismo-Decía mientras que le salía una lagrima de un ojo-Porque no hay ninguna chica en el colegio que me comprenda, solamente puras fans y mi que ya me están cansando de andar siempre atrás mío.

-Oye no era para que te pongas a llorar-Decía al mirarle a la cara-Yno digas solamente que solos los chicos del colegio y tus hermanas son las únicas que te comprenden-Decía al ponerle una mano en el hombro.

-Déjame sola-decía al sacarle la mano de su hombro y yéndose a su casa.

Fin del capitulo 3

Perdón por tardar taanto tiempo!!!es que me agarro fiaca pero acá lo tienen!!Ahora voy a intentar poner mas BrickXBell en el siguiente Cáp.Dejen reviews por favor!!!

Sayoo!!!

Natashi


	4. ¿Que estoy sintiendo en mi?

**Capitulo 4: **¿Qué estoy sintiendo en mi?

Dialogo de Bellota.

Iba muy triste por lo que le dije a Butch, es decir ¿Cómo dije eso? seguramente es algo que tenia que salir de mi.

Me quede mirando el cielo cuando estaba cerca de casa y veía que ya estaba oscureciendo y empezaron a caer pequeñas gotitas en mi cara, iba a llover así que acelere el paso así no me mojaba tanto.

Cuando llegue a casa el profesor estaba en el laboratorio así que no quise molestarlo y me fui a mi habitación.

Fin del dialogo de Bellota.

Brick y Bell estaban tomando malteadas y dándose cada tanto una mirada.Bell pudo observar tres chicas que parecían del instituto y veía que la estaban mirando con cara rara y escuchaba que murmuraban entre ellas.

-Brick esas chicas creo que están hablando de mi…-decía Bell en voz baja.

-Ignóralas ellas no saben quien eres-decía al mirar de reojo a las chicas de instituto.

-Bueno…-decía Bell al ponerse avergonzada.

-Bueno vamonos no queremos oír a chismosas –decía al mirar otra vez de reojo a las que murmuraban.

Eso causo que ellas decidieran irse a otro lado por si las iba a atacar, porque les tenían miedo a los chicos apestosos especialmente a el líder porque decían que era el más agresivo.

Brick solo frunció el ceño y se fue con Bell afuera del lugar donde estaban esas tres.

-Brick…no tenías que hacer eso-dijo Bell un poco sonrojada.

-Pero si no lo hacia no nos hubieran dejado en paz.

Bell solo dio una pequeña sonrisa aunque Brick no pareció darle mucha importancia.

-¿Adonde quieres ir?-Pregunto Brick.

-No lo se nunca eh estado en estos lugares-decía medio incomoda Bell-además no me siento muy segura sin Gircito.

-Gir…que?-decía Brick medio confundido.

-Es mi único compañero ahora seguramente debe estar durmiendo encima de mi cama-decía al reírse un poco.

-Jeje a mi no me gustaría tener una mascota así-decía riéndose.

-¿Por qué dices eso?.

-Porque ya tengo a mi hermano Butch.

-Jajaja-se reía Bell pero unos segundos después se quedo callada sin decir nada.

-¿Qué te pasa?-decía Brick al ponerle una mano en el hombro.

-no no es que nunca me había portado así porque siempre mi padre cuando consigo un amigo no me deja decirle nada y los mata-decía Bell decepcionada-solo me deja estar con Gircito.

-¿pero como va a hacer eso? ósea tu padre parece que no te escucha-Decía Brick al caminar afuera del shopping con Bell.

-Es que el odia a los humanos y todo lo que tenga que ver con ellos y yo al principio nada mas lo seguía y hacia todo lo que me dijera como si fuera su muñeca-dijo Bell al mirar al cielo estrellado-pero ahora ya no hago nada de eso.

-Esta bien que te expreses-decía Brick intentando animarla.

-Y Brick…

-¿Qué?-decía al mirarla sonriendo.

-no solamente quiera decirte que lamento mucho lo de Bombón-decía Bell un poco nerviosa por lo que había dicho.

-…-Brick nada mas se quedo callado pensando en lo que le dijo Bell.

Bell solamente dejo caer una lagrima y Brick la vio y se le quedo mirando hasta que sin saberlo la abrazo.Bell se sorprendió mucho a la reacción de Brick.

Brick solamente mientras la abrazaba a Bell pensaba en Bombón y todos los momentos que tuvo con ella pero el ahora estaba muy confundido ¿Cómo la abrazo a Bell?¿fue solo un esfuerzo innecesario?.

-B-Brick-decía Bell sonrojada.

-L-lo siento-decía Brick al mirar a otro lado con un sonrojo apenas notable.

-N-no hay problema-decía Bell mostrándole una pequeña sonrisa.

-Creo que es demasiado tarde y ya deberíamos estar en casa mis hermanos y yo-decía Brick medio nervioso-mis hermanos ya deberían saberlo.

-yo también debo irme a mi casa-decía Bell mirando hacia delante.

-Bueno entonces nos vemos-decía Brick al darle un beso en la mejilla y al irse adentro del shopping para buscar a sus hermanos.

Bell caminaba medio confundida, muchas cosas le pasaban en su mente.Pero lo que la sorprendió fue como la abrazo.

-¿Q-que esta pasando en mi?-decía mientras se ponía una mano en el pecho.

Brick caminaba sin saber adonde iba (XD) hasta que lo encontró a Butch caminando hacia los juegos.

-BUTCH!!!!!!!-decía al ir corriendo hacia su hermano mientras toda la gente lo miraba.

-¿y a ti que te pasa??-decía al mirarlo con cara rara a Brick.

-¿DONDE ESTA BOOMER???YA DEBERIAMOS ESTAR EN EL CUARTEL-decía Brick gritándole en la cara a Butch.

-HEY NO TE LA AGARRES CONMIGO NUESTRO HERMANITO ESTA CON SU NOVIECITA-decía Butch muy enojado.

-Ay lo voy a matar!!!-decía Brick al correr con su hermano detrás suyo.

Boomer estaba con Burbuja en un lugar de ropa.Burbuja parecía muy feliz fijándose todas las remeras lindas que había, mientras que Boomer estaba mas rojo que un tomate explosivo.

-¿Qué te parece esta?-Le decía a Boomer mientras le mostraba una remera celeste con una B gigante con brillo.

-Pues….-Boomer estaba mirando la remera igual de sonrojado que antes.

-Por favor dime si esta linda –decía Burbuja al mirarlo con cara chibi.

Boomer solo la miro con un ojo abierto y el otro cerrado.

-Pues esta muy linda-decía al sonreírle muy tiernamente.

-Gracias!!!-Decía al abrazarlo por el cuello.

Boomer miro a todos los que estaban adentro de la tienda que los miraban con una gotita en la cabeza.

-Bu-bueno ya dime cuanto sale-decía al quitársela de encima a Burbuja.

-Pues…veintiséis yenes-decía Burbuja al verle el precio.

-Uu solo tengo 23 yenes para gastar-decía medio nervioso Boomer pero no quería arruinarle la alegría a Burbuja pero no sabia que hacer.

-¿Qué pasa Boomer?-decía Burbuja mirándola con cara preocupada.

-Burbuja…no tengo suficientes yenes-decía Boomer muy nervioso.

-no te preocupes no pienses que iba a venir sin nada de dinero en mis bolsillos -decía Burbuja sacando dinero de su monedero celeste con un gato blanco en el centro.

-Puu tengo 24 yenes nada más-decía Burbuja decepcionada.

-No te preocupes te voy a prestar dinero-decía Boomer.

-BOOMER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-decía Brick al abrir la puerta de la tienda jadeando del cansancio.

-Hey Hey! Espera!-decía Butch al seguirle detrás.

-hermano…que pasa?-decía al mirarlo con la cara que siempre tiene con sus hermanos.

-QUE PASA???SON LAS DIEZ Y MEDIA PASADAS!-decía Brick gritándole a su hermano.

-Pero no te enojes…espera que le compre esta remera a Burbuja-decía intentando calmar a su hermano.

-deja Boomer la voy a comprar ahora yo –decía Burbuja sonriéndole a Boomer-si están apurados deben estar tempranos a sus casas-decía Burbuja comprando la remera-aunque yo también debería estar en mi casa-decía pensando.

-Bueno ya esta no importa -decía Burbuja ya con la remera comprada.

-VAMONOS!!!!!-decía Brick ya perdiendo la paciencia.

-Adiós Boomer ah y gracias por prestarme dinero -decía al darle un beso en la mejilla.

Boomer se sonrojo y nada mas la saludo con la mano.

Brick le agarro el brazo a Boomer y se fueron corriendo mas rápido que un correcaminos.

-AYYY!!!!!!OYE MI BRAZO ES SENSIBLE-decía Boomer con cara de enojado a su hermano Brick.

-ya tendrían que saber que no podemos estar afuera de el cuartel a mas de las diez!.

Cuando salieron del shopping se largaron a volar los tres.

Un rato después llegaron al cuartel ( o su casa no se XD) y Brisbane(el que los cuida -.-U) con cara enojada.

-haber…¿pueden decirme que están haciendo a esta hora de la noche AFUERA del cuartel???-decía al mirar a los chicos mientras ellos estaban paralizados y no podían decir ni una sola palabra.

-Oiga nosotros estuvimos entrenando y no nos dimos cuenta de que era muy tarde-decía Butch medio nervioso.

-Aja Butch tiene razón-decía Boomer disimulando.

-Esta vez va ser la única vez que los voy a perdonar la próxima vez no van a salir sin que yo se los diga-decía Brisbane mirándolos a los chicos con cara seria-no puedo creer que todavía no sepan ubicarse parecen bebes.

Los tres bajaron la mirada.

Brick se fue corriendo y cerró fuertemente la puerta de su habitación.

Boomer solamente se fue a su habitación y se durmió sin cambiarse de ropa (el siempre se duerme temprano).

Butch en cambio decidió ir a su habitación pero solamente a leer sus comics de anime.

Brick estaba debajo de sus sabanas en forma de bicho bolita, pensando en Bombon.Despues pensó en Bell y dejo caer una lagrima.

-Bombón…-dijo y cayo en un sueño profundo.

Fin del capitulo 4

Uf fue mucho pero al fin lo termine, en fin déjenme reviews a si me animan a seguir esta historia porque si no me desanimo T-T.

Natashi


	5. Cita interrumpida

**Capitulo 5: **Cita interrumpida

Boomer se levanto de la cama y abrió la puerta de su habitación y encontró a Burbuja que estaba sentada en el sillón de su casa.

-Hola Boomer-decía Burbuja al ver a Boomer.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-decía Boomer muy confundido.

Burbuja se levanto de el sillón y camino lentamente hacia Boomer, el empezó a retroceder.

-sabias Boomer yo te quiero mucho-decía Burbuja al acercarse a Boomer y darle un beso.

Boomer estaba confundido no sabia que hacer no podía mover las piernas ni el cuerpo para safarse de Burbuja porque parecía que una fuerza extraña lo paralisaba.Cuando Burbuja dejo de besarlo Boomer se quedo mirándola con cara de niño confundido.

-¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?

-Pues…

A Burbuja se le cambio la cara a tono verde y los ojos amarillos, empezó a agrandarse hasta que se convirtió en un monstruo (XD), Burbuja agarro a Boomer como a un muñeco y lo empezó a estrujar.

-WAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-Boomer se levanto de golpe de la cama-todo fue una pesadilla.

Boomer se empezó a tocar las piernas para ver si las tenia móviles, suspiro y vio su reloj, eran las 5 de la mañana.

-Debo decirle a Butch que no me cuente mas historias de sus comics -.-U.

Boomer se levanto de la cama y se puso sus pantuflas azules y fue a tomar algo a la heladera.Pero primero quiso echar un vistazo a su hermano Butch que tenia la puerta medio abierta.Butch estaba con su comic de anime encima de la cara rocando y balbuceando cualquier cosa.

-no me vas a vencer Majin-Buu!!-decía Butch al darse vuelta tirando el comic para el otro lado.

-OOU debo decirle esto a Brisbane-dijo Boomer al cerrar la puerta de la habitación de su hermano y bajando las escaleras-tengo mucha sed no se porque-decía Boomer con los ojos casi cerrados por que estaba cansado.

Boomer abrió la puerta del refrigerador y vio nada mas una botella de agua, aunque a el le gustaba mas el jugo igual tomo la botella de agua y se la llevo a su habitación.Tomo la mitad de la botella y después se durmió repentinamente.

En la mañana (tipo diez y veinte de la mañana) de el otro día ya era sábado y Bellota seguía durmiendo porque ella siempre duerme mas horas porque no tenia que ir a la escuela los fines de semana, en cambio Burbuja prefería dormir hasta las diez a.m para así recuperar las suficientes fuerzas para poder luchar si había algún villano o monstruo para derrotar.Burbuja bostezo y se levanto de la cama y fue a la cocina aun con su pijama celeste con estampas de gato blanco a hacerse su desayuno.El profesor decidió ir a el lugar donde se encontraba Bombón a acompañarla en sus 4 últimos años de vida así que las dejo a Burbuja y bellota en casa solas porque sabían que estarían bien.

-Yupi! Ay galletas de chocolate!!-dijo Burbuja con tono alegre-y también jugo de manzana!

Burbuja decidió mejor guardar jugo para su hermana, agarro sus galletas y se puso a desayunar.Burbuja vio a Bellota bajar las escaleras.

-Bellota? que extraño que estés a esta hora despierta-decía Burbuja mirándola con cara rara.

-Es que ayer regrese temprano a casa y me dormí muy temprano también-decía Bellota agarrando el jugo que había en la heladera mientras lo servia en un vaso.

-Ah y yo que pensé que te habías quedado mas tiempo con Butch-decía Burbuja con cara picara.

-nah ese estupido solamente me hizo perder Dragon Ball Z-decía Bellota al dejar el vaso encima de la mesa-¿y tu que me dices de tu y Boomer?-decía Bellota mirándola de reojo a Burbuja.

-no solamente fuimos a comprarme una remera…-decía Burbuja sonrojada.

-¿no paso nada mas?-decía Bellota con cara picara (le gustaba presionarla en estas tipo de situaciones).

-n-no-decía Burbuja muy sonrojada.

-Jaja bueno hermanita yo te creo ¬W¬-decía Bellota riéndose.

Burbuja se rió pero medio nerviosa, después limpio todo lo que había dejado sucio mientras desayunaba y como no habían monstruos para derrotar prefirió ir a su habitación a peinarse para estar más arreglada, en cambio Bellota estaba pensando mientras estaba sentada en una silla.

-Con que habrá querido decir ¿no digas solamente que solos los chicos del colegio y tus hermanas son las únicas que te comprenden?-eso hizo que Bellota se pusiera pensativa-vah solamente lo dijo seguramente para molestarme-decía Bellota mirando hacia la ventana-o tal vez…-Bellota bajo la mirada-todavía aunque diga que sea por algo estupido…por ahí me hablaba enserio.

Los chicos estaban encima de una roca con sus trajes comunes (unos negros con la insignia de RRB y detalles de Rojo para Brick, Verde para Butch y Azul para Boomer) para entrenar y combatir.

-Tenemos que entrenar-dijo Brick a sus hermanos.

-vah ya no tengo ganas de entrenar ¿Cuándo combatiremos a un monstruo enserio?-decía Butch medio enojado.

-Cuando Brisbane lo diga-dijo Brick con voz seria.

Boomer miro al gran bosque-chicos aquí no podemos entrenar ay animales que viven en este bosque y no podemos quitarle su hogar.

-¿te crees que nos importan esos animales estupidos?-dijo Butch mirándolo de reojo a Boomer-además Brisbane no nos dijo que no podíamos entrenar en un bosque.

-tienes razón-dijo Boomer bajando la mirada.

-Bueno dejemos de estupideces y empecemos-dijo Brick con voz seria.

A los tres segundos de que Brick terminara de decir eso se escucho un temblor que hizo que los chicos se cayeran de la roca y cayeran en el bosque.

-¿Pero que…-Butch miro a un robot gigante, qué pasaba encima de ellos-Cool!!! Ven aquí insecto!-dijo Butch volando hacia el robot gigante.

Brick suspiro-Butch jamás va a cambiar-dijo Brick con un suspiro- Boomer vamos tenemos que ir a buscar a Butch-dijo Brick con una seña para que le siguiera.

Burbuja termino de peinar su cabello dorado y entonces bajo las escaleras para ir afuera un rato haber si habia algún gato o conejo con el que poder mostrarle afecto ( o tal vez mariposas para contemplarlas).Cuando termino de bajar las escaleras vio una foto de ella cuando era de tan solo unos 5 con sus dos hermanas y el profesor abranzandose,eso hizo que Burbuja esbozara una sonrisa aunque sintió un poco de tristeza al ver la foto.

-No debo estar triste-dijo Burbuja sacudiendo la cabeza.

Bellota estaba haciendo zapping en la TV hasta que apago la tele-Dios como puede ser que la gente pase cosas tan aburridas-(a excepción del anime para Bellota XD).

Bellota sintió un temblor que venia de al lado de su habitación, cuando miro la ventana vio en el centro del bosque a una aura verde.Burbuja vino corriendo hacia la habitación de Bellota a ver como estaba y haber que era lo que ocurría.

-Bellota tenemos que ir rápido parece que en el bosque hay un buen problema-dijo Burbuja mirando la ventana.

Bellota y Burbuja salieron volando de la ventana.

Cuando al fin llegaron en donde se encontraba el aura verde vieron que era un chico tirado en el piso con un traje extraño.Bellota decidió acercarse a ver quien era.

-¿Oye niño que haces aquí?-le pregunto tocándole el hombro.

El chico levanto la mirada y la miro a Bellota-¿Cómo que niño?¿que te crees que eres para decirme asi?-dijo el chico levantándose del piso.

-¿Qué??Butch??-dijo Bellota dando dos pasos para atrás.

-Si niñita-dijo Butch burlándose-No tengo tiempo para hablar estoy combatiendo con…

El robot le lanzo una bola eléctrica, Butch la esquivo.

-Maldición!!!-dijo Butch haciendo una bola verde-Kieroo!!!(Una técnica que la saque del juego de PPGD).

Butch hizo que el robot se cayera para atrás, Butch se quedo alertado igual.Finalmente después de un gran silencio dentro de la maquina salio un pulpo extraño que después quiso dispararle a Butch con una arma pero de la nada salio un chico pelianaranjado que le dio una patada.

-Misión cumplida-dijo el pelianaranjado.

-Brick porque interveniste!estaba por matarlo!-dijo Butch enojado.

-Matarlo? te quedaste paralizado cuando te iba a disparar-dijo Brick burlándose.

El bosque estaba destrozado habían muchos árboles que estaban caídos y varios animales habían huido del bosque.

-¿Dónde esta Boomer?-dijo Burbuja mirando hacia los dos lados, pero no se dio cuenta un árbol estaba por caerse encima de ella.

-Burbuja cuidado!!!!-grito Bellota.

-KYAAAAAAAA-Burbuja se cubrió la cabeza (tenia tanto miedo que no podía moverse).

Burbuja pensó que ya la había aplastado el árbol, pero le extraño que no le había pasado nada,le tomo un rato descubrir que Boomer la tenia en sus brazos volando.Burbuja se sonrojo pero se abrazo del cuello de Boomer, esto hizo que el también se sonrojara.

-E-Estas bien?-pregunto Boomer al dejarla en el piso.

-Si estoy bien-dijo Burbuja con un pequeño sonrojo notable.

-Jojo ¿quien dijo que mi hermano sabia salvar chicas?-dijo Butch burlándose mientras Boomer lo miraba con mirada fulminante.

Bell estaba en un parque solitario con Gir en sus brazos.

-Gir ¿Qué es lo pensarías si te dijera que quiero a otra persona?-dijo Bell a Gir.

-Duri-Duri tuuu-dijo Gir correteando hacia todos lados.

-Tú todavía no sabes decirlo-dijo Bell con una gotita en la cabeza.

Bell miro al cielo-¿Qué debe haber sido esa explosión desde hace unos momentos?-Bell miro a Gir-Gir ¿puedes ir a casa solo?es que tengo que averiguar algo-Gir solamente asintió con la cabeza y se fue corriendo mientras desaparecía por los edificios.

Butch estaba mirándolo con cara furiosa a Brick por lo que hizo hace un momento-Eres un…-Butch se fue volando hacia el cuartel mientras Bellota se le quedo mirando.

-Ay Butch eres demasiado estricto-dijo Brick moviendo la cara hacia los dos lados-Boomer ven no quiero pasar por lo que pase ayer-dijo Brick mientras volaba.

Boomer asintió la cabeza y fue volando con Brick y cuando estaba volando miro hacia atrás y vio a Burbuja, solamente le hizo una seña con la mano y siguió volando.

-Deberíamos irnos Burbuja, no quiero quedarme como una estupida mirando al cielo.

-Esta Bien –dijo Burbuja asintiendo la cabeza y yéndose volando con su hermana.

Unos minutos después llego Bell volando-Parece que Brick perdió su gorra-dijo Bell agarrando la gorra de Brick-podría devolvérsela pero no se donde vive.

Brick estaba volando sin darse cuenta de un pequeño detalle…le faltaba la gorra!

-Brick ¿puedo decirte algo?-dijo Boomer mirando la cabeza de Brick.

-¿Qué?-dijo Brick mirando a su hermano.

-te falta la gorra-dijo Boomer casi al largar una pequeña risa.

-¿QUEE??????-grito Brick parándose mientras volaba y tocándose la cabeza.

-Seguramente se te perdió mientras saliste como Flash detrás de Butch-dijo Boomer mirando hacia atrás-debe estar en el bosque dudo que la encuentras rápidamente-dijo Boomer mirando al bosque destruido.

-…-.-…-Brick fue volando hacia el bosque-Boomer ve al cuartel este asunto es mío.

Brick llego al bosque y empezó a ver a donde estaba su gorra, hasta que vio a una chica que parecía tenerla en sus brazos.

Fin del Capitulo 5

¿y que les pareció? perdón no tengo muchas ganas de responder reviews después de todo lo que escribo Utodo lo que quieran decirme díganmelo en un review.

Sayoo!!!

Natashi


	6. Algo Inesperado

Capitulo 6: Algo inesperado

Brick se acerco lentamente para no asustar a la chica-oye…-dijo cuando estaba un poco mas cerca-esa es mi gorra.Cuando la chica se dio vuelta vio a Brick y se sonrojo-p-perdón no pensaba que ibas a volver por ella-la chica se acerco y le dio la gorra a Brick-uuu??Bell??-dijo Brick confundido-no pensé que ibas a venir aquí.

-es que quería ver que era lo que hacia el robot de mi padre-dijo Bell sin darse cuenta.

-¿Qué??Ese robot con ese pulpo era de tu padre??-dijo Brick sorprendido.

-Si…pensé que te estaba lastimando y vine-dijo Bell avergonzada.

-No te preocupes ya lo vencí, va mi hermano Butch hizo su parte-dijo Brick poniéndose la gorra.

-Se ve que mi padre todavía no quiere escucharme-dijo Bell bajando la mirada.

Brick tomo de un brazo a Bell y la hizo darse vuelta-Bell…debes entender que tu padre tiene alguna solución-dijo Brick mirándola a Bell a los ojos.Bell miro hacia otro lado-imposible…-dijo casi en un susurro-yo no podría con la gran fuerza de mi padre-dijo Bell al darse vuelta-Brick no creo volver a estar contigo…-dijo Bell bajando la mirada.

-¿Qué??-Brick se acerco a Bell-¿Porque como dices eso?

-Mi padre tiene planeado hacer más de esos robots aparte de el que viste para destruir Megaville y a todos los que habitan-dijo Bell tapándose la cara casi sollozando.

Flash Back

-Bell…ven aquí-dijo un hombre de apariencia extraña con voz seria.

-si padre?-dijo Bell con voz tímida.

-Voy a invadir esta ciudad y si a ti se te ocurre desobedecerme al respecto, Las consecuencias serán graves.

-si…entiendo padre…-Bell se fue dejando caer varias lagrimas de sus ojos.

Fin flash back

-Entiendo que no puedas hacer algo al respecto-dijo Brick mirando hacia otro lado-Pero…yo no te dejare que te pase nada-dijo mientras le agarraba las dos manos a Bell.Brick empezó a recordar a Bombón mientras miraba a Bell-Bell…-Brick abrazo a Bell, Bell le correspondió-yo la quiero mucho.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-BUTCH!!!!!-Boomer andaba detrás de Butch gritándole mientras que Butch se iba volando hacia el cuartel.

-¿QUE DEMONIOS QUIERES?-grito parando de volar.

-¿Podrías dejar ir tan rápido que nuestro hermano esta buscando su gorra?-dijo Boomer señalando hacia atrás-además si Brisbane nos ve antes de las cinco de la tarde no sabremos que responder!-dijo Boomer nervioso.

Butch paro un momento y se sentó en una roca-vah Brisbane me esta hartando.

-Ya lo se lo dijiste un millón de veces y siempre tengo que decirte que si no nos hubiéramos dado cuenta de los poderes que tenemos con el entrenamiento que nos da desde los 6 años!-dijo Boomer cruzándose de brazos.

-Eso no me importa!-dijo Butch pegándole al piso fuertemente-yo no quiero pasar mi vida entrenando, quiero pelear enserio!!!!!!

-Butch…ya sabes que Brisbane.

-NO ME INTERESA BRISBANE-Butch se fue volando hacia la ventana de su habitación (digamos que estaba abierta XD).

Boomer suspiro y se sentó encima de una roca a esperar a Brick.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A la noche, en la casa de los chicos, parecía que Brisbane tenía una cita pendiente con un hombre de ciencias así que los chicos decidieron quedarse sentados en la sala de estar .Butch miraba la tele encima del sofá, mientras que Brick ayudaba a su confundido hermano a hacer la cena (XD).

-ay creo que me equivoque de nuevo .U

--U te dije que pongas la sal en los fideos no en el pan –Brick empezó a limpiar al pan removiéndole toda la sal que podía.

Cuando terminaron de hacer la cena, cenaron y después se quedaron sentados en el sofá charlando.

-Boomer buena atrapada jeje-Butch le dio unos pequeños golpes con el codo en el hombro a Boomer.

u//////u-Boomer bajo la mirada.

-Butch no te hagas el idiota-Brick miro a Butch de reojo-Eres demasiado estricto ¿y si algún día están por asesinarte y no estamos Boomer y yo que harías?

-Pues esa respuesta no la respondo porque eso se que nunca ocurrirá porque yo no soy tan idiota como nuestro hermano-Butch se burlo de Boomer.

-¿y si ocurre?-Boomer lo miro con cara seria a Butch.

-ya te dije que no va a ocurrir-Butch se molesto un poco.

¬¬…bueno cambiando el tema ¿Por qué te tardaste tanto en venir?-Boomer miro de reojo a Brick.

-Pues encontré a Bell-Brick se sonrojo y miro a otro lado.

-¿de verdad?-gritaron sus hermanos sorprendidos.

-si ella tenia mi gorra en sus brazos-Brick se avergonzó al decir eso.

-¿y te la devolvió? ¿Que paso después?-Boomer le pregunto curiosamente a su hermano.

-Si y…Bueno vayamos a dormir es medio tarde ù//ú-Brick les dio un pequeño un empujón a sus hermanos con un sonrojo medio notable.Sus hermanos subieron las escaleras, Butch con una sonrisa maliciosa y Boomer con intriga al querer saber que era lo que su hermano no era capaz de decirles.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al día siguiente ya era lunes y las chicas y los chicos se estaban preparando en sus hogares (Ah y si lo preguntan el uniforme de los chicos era igual al de el instituto nada mas que los pantalones eran de sus respectivos colores para cada uno de los tres).Cuando llegaron a la escuela la profesora dio un anuncio.

-Chicos nos iremos una semana de campamento al bosque de Townsville (como ven las chicas se mudaron a Megaville, el bosque estaba destruido aparte Townsville quedaba cerca de Megaville) es para que ustedes aprendan a ver como son los bichos y a estudiar su ambiente-la profesora empezó a escribir a los que iban a ir-Bell, Bellota, Burbuja?

-Si…-dijeron Bellota con poco animo y Burbuja sonriendo.

-Maestra debo preguntarle a mi padre ¿puedo traerle la respuesta mañana?

-Por supuesto que si no hay problema si total el campamento es la semana que viene-la maestra le dio una pequeña sonrisa a Bell y después siguió diciendo nombres hasta que les toco el turno a los varones-Boomer, Brick, Butch?

-Como odio Biología…-Butch miro hacia otro lado.

Como Brick no dio respuesta alguna Boomer los agarro a Brick y a Butch de los brazos-SI maestra vamos-Brick miro de reojo a Boomer.

Burbuja soltó una pequeña risita y Bellota frunció el seño.

Bell se puso a pensar-hubiera dicho que si no tuviera a mi papa controlándome, yo quiero estar con Brick…-Bell bajo la mirada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bell llego a su casa y fue y le pregunto a su padre si puede ir al campamento.

-Pues destruiré Megaville en 2 meses (claro que después de navidad porque ya era diciembre)nah esta bien-el padre de Bell hizo una seña con la mano.

-Gracias padre-Bell se fue a su habitación con Gircito en sus brazos-Gir Bell se va a ir por una semana a un campamento con la persona que quiere!-Bell abrazo fuertemente a Gir.

-Me gustan los waffles!-Gir bailaba con dos porras en sus manos, Bell sonrió.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando paso una semana, llego el gran día.Bell estaba muy contenta nunca estaba tan feliz como lo estaba ahora, empaco sus cosas y se fue a la escuela con un conjunto de una musculosa con un short negro.Burbuja y Bellota estaban empacando sus cosas, burbuja llevaba

La remera musculosa que le compro Boomer y un short celeste de conejos blancos, en cambio Bellota llevo una remera verde oscuro que le tapaba los hombros y un pantalón que le llegaba hasta las rodillas del mismo color.Los Chicos en cambio llevaron una sudadera de sus colores respectivos con un pantalón negro.

Cuando llegaron el cooperador dio los lugares donde debían sentarse.

-Orquito y Mandy, porfavor pasen a los primeros asientos.

Los dos pasaron con cara seria mientras que Burbuja saludaba a Mandy (ya que ella era su amiga).

-Haber Tutty y Timmy por favor acomódense en sus asientos.

Tutty miraba a Timmy con cara de enamorada mientras que Timmy quería que la tierra lo tragara.

-Bien, ahora Bellota y Butch.

-¿QUEEEEE???????????-gritaron Butch y Bellota al mismo tiempo.

-Lo siento pero así tengo anotadas a las parejas por favor tomen sus asientos.Bellota y Butch se miraron con cara de te detesto´.

-Burbuja y Boomer por favor entren a sus asientos.

Burbuja y Boomer se miraron y se sonrojaron mientras entraban a sus lugares.

-Veamos…Bell y Brick!

Bell se puso roja como un tomate mientras que Brick soltó un pequeño sonrojo.Cuando se terminaron de poner a todos en sus respectivos lugares emprendieron el viaje.

Fin del capitulo 6

Hi!!Como ven aparecieron nuevos personajes! espero que los acepten!

Agradecería que pusieran sus quejas, sugerencias y comentarios en un lindo review .

Natashi


	7. Viaje

Capitulo 7: Viaje

Capitulo 7: Viaje

Cuando empezaron el viaje, muchas personas miraban el paisaje, charlaban, o compartían caramelos.Tutty apretujaba a Timmy como si fuera un peluche, mientras que Orquito y Mandy estaban cruzados de brazos mirando a Tutty y a Timmy.

-¿Es que nadie aquí es decente?-Orquito miro a Tutty con cara extraña.

-Debo decirte que no-Mandy agarro su discman y se puso a escuchar música mientras Orquito leía revistas del inframundo.

Bellota y Butch no se miraban y lo más sorprendente era que no discutían.Encambio Burbuja y Boomer hablaban y de vez en cuando se mostraban fotos de sus celulares.

-Jajaja-Burbuja vio una grabación de que estaban Brick y Butch dándose harinazos con las bolsas de harina mientras hacían los panes para los invitados de Brisbane en esa noche.

-Estuvimos casi toda la noche limpiando la cocina,¡mis hermanos hicieron tanto desastres que casi me llenan de harina la cámara y a mi!-Boomer se reía al ver las fotos de Burbuja.

-Aquí era cuando nevaba y nos tirabamos bolas de nieve entre las tres mientras que el profesor filmaba-Burbuja esbozo una pequeña sonrisa.

Bell y Brick no se hablaban mucho pero se daban pequeñas miradas debes en cuando, hasta que Brick dio la palabra.

-Así que ¿tu padre te dejo venir?-Brick vio a Bell que estaba mirando hacia otro lado.

-Eh?ah si me dejo aunque fue muy extraño que me dejara-Bell abrió su mochila y agarro una bebida-Espero que Gircito este bien-Bell abrió la botella-¿quieres?-le dijo con una sonrisa a Brick.

-Claro, gracias-dijo con una sonrisa, Bell se sonrojo.

Cuando llegaron y todos bajaron del autobús el profesor dijo que tenían que esperar un momento que iban a arreglar quienes iban en cada cabaña.

Bellota bajo del autobús y empezó a caminar hasta que una mano le toco el hombro.

-Pero que…-Bellota se dio vuelta-¿Qué quieres Butch?-Bellota hablo sin mucho animo.

-Bellota…respecto a lo que te dije el otro día-se quedo un silencio-No era verdad

Bellota se cayo-¿QUE QUIERES DECIR CON ESO?-Bellota se desconcertó.

-En realidad creo que debía haberme disculpado contigo por lo que te dije-Butch se dio media vuelta y se fue con sus dos hermanos dejando a Bellota sorprendida.

-¿Disculpado?

Burbuja se fue a hablar con Mandy mientras Bell estaba sola sentada en un tronco-Ojala Gircito estuviera aquí así no estaría siempre sola.

El profesor llego con la respuesta.

-Bien los que van en la cabaña uno son Burbuja, Bellota y Bell y en la cabaña dos Boomer, Brick, Butch.

-Genial me toco con el idiota al lado mío-refunfuño Bellota.

-Que sorpresa es casi igual que en el colectivo-Burbuja se sorprendió.

Bell se quedo callada-¿Estoy con ellas dos?

Cuando el profesor termino de poner a todos en sus cabañas dijo que todos debían poner sus cosas en las cabañas y debían reunirse de nuevo para explorar el bosque y claro que todos debían llevar un cuaderno para anotar lo que veían.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando todos se reunieron de nuevo hicieron los grupos y cual lado debían tomar.

-El grupo de la cabaña de la uno y la dos va a ir para allá-el profesor señalo hacia la izquierda con el dedo.

Los dos grupos fueron hacia al lado que les indico el profesor a explorar, Burbuja tenia una cara de fobia terrible.

-Burbuja son solo bichos no te van a comer la cabeza-le replico su hermana bellota.

-E-e si –Burbuja estaba muy nerviosa como para responder bien.

Bell se sentó y observo a una pequeña mariposa volando-quisiera ser libre como ella-Bell empezó a anotar lo que veía, Brick se acerco a ver unas hormigas trabajando cerca de Bell mientras anotaba.

-AAAHH BUTCH IMBECIL!!-Bellota estaba al lado de una traumada Burbuja con una babosa encima.

-jajajajajajaja!!-Butch se reía sin parar mientras que su hermano lo miraba con cara ¬¬.

Bellota se quito el bicho de encima y le pego una cachetada a Butch-te lo debía-Bellota le saco la lengua mientras seguía viendo bichos y el ambiente por ahí.

-Grrr-Butch se toco la mejilla.

-Hey Bellota ven!!-grito Burbuja-encontré este hormiguero ¿crees que nos va a servir de algo?

-Si con total de terminar esto-Bellota se sentó y empezó a anotar.

-Bell ¿estas anotando?-Brick miraba el anotador de Bell que nada mas tenia cinco renglones escritos.

-Es que la verdad no se mucho de esto…-Bell miro a Brick-¿me podrías ayudar?

-Esta bien…haber mira hacia allá tal vez esos capullos nos sirvan.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando termino ya eran las tres de la tarde y todos debían entregarle lo que anotaron-Bien cuando vea lo que anotaron vamos a ver el cooperador y yo si les damos algo a cambio.

A la noche cuando todos se fueron a sus cabañas a dormir, Bell se quedo afuera sentada mirando el cielo.

-¿Bell que haces tan tarde?-Brick se acerco a Bell.

-Brick…-Bell se sonrojo-no nada mas miraba las estrellas.

-¿puedo acompañarte?-Brick se sentó al lado de Bell.

-Si esta bien-Bell volvió a mirar las estrellas.Se quedaron un rato hasta que Bell dijo que ya era demasiado tarde y deberían estar durmiendo.

-Brick debemos estar durmiendo desde hace mucho tiempo-Bell miro a Brick con cara preocupada.

Brick la miro también pero muy cerca casi apegado a sus labios, hasta que empezaron a acercarse mas.Pero Bell miro hacia otro lado-Brick yo no puedo…-Bell se levanto y se fue hacia la cabaña muy sonrojada y se metió adentro de su cama haciendo un bollito.Brick se quedo ahí sentado pensando-¿Q-que demonios estuve a punto de hacer?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al otro día todos se reunieron en el gran comedor y el profesor les dio la nota a todos los grupos.

-Los que aprobaron son Burbuja, Bellota, Bell, Mandy, Susy y Gaz y de los varones Boomer, Butch, Brick, Orquito, Timmy y Dib.

-Waa!!No estoy con Timmy!!-Tutty lloraba mientras que Timmy puso cara de alivio.

-La sorpresa es… ¡un baile!-exclamo el profesor.

-¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEE?-todo el mundo se sorprendió.

-Si cada uno de los que paso deberá elegir a su pareja y el baile va a ser el jueves en el comedor, los demás tendrán la cena en un quincho mientras se hace la fiesta.

Todos asintieron y se fueron a sus cabañas.

En la cabaña de las chicas.

Burbuja estaba nerviosa mientras Bellota intentaba ocultar lo nerviosa que estaba de pensar con quien iba a ir.Despues de tanto lió, las chicas se daban cuenta de que no notaban la presencia de Bell.Bellota no pareció importarle pero a Burbuja si.

Subió la escalera de las dos camas a ver a Bell.

-Hola! se que no nos hablamos mucho pero me gustaría ser tu amiga-Burbuja le esbozo una pequeña sonrisa a Bell.

-Eh?...-Bell la miro confundida a Burbuja-¿quieres ser mi amiga?.

-Si!-Burbuja sonrió dulcemente-¿quieres venir con nosotras abajo?

-E-esta bien-Bell bajo con Burbuja.

-Bellota se amable con Bell-Bellota solo la miro con un ojo abierto-Espero que no seas una fan girl como Susy o Tottie.

-Descuida soy muy callada y tranquila-Bell se sentó esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Ustedes saben con quien ir al baile?-Burbuja se sonrojo a su comentario-Bellota ¿tu irías con Butch no?

-Ni lo pienses.

-¿Pero no te pidió disculpas?-Burbuja miro con cara rara a Bellota.

-eee…bueno en realidad si pero.

-¡Bueno entonces ve con el!-Burbuja y Bell se rieron mientras que Bellota se sonrojo.

-¿y tu Burbuja como andas con Boomer? ¿No negarías ir con el no?-Bellota la miro con cara picara.

-Eeeh…-Burbuja bajo la mirada sonrojada-Pues…yo no se.

-¿Y tu Bell? ¿Con quien vas a ir?-Burbuja le dio una sonrisa dulce a Bell mientras que Bellota la miraba intrigada.

-Etto…yo no lo se porque nunca fui a un baile-Bell se sintió decepcionada.

-no te preocupes…yo creo que Brick va a ir contigo hacen linda pareja-Bellota se reía al comentario de Burbuja.

-S-solo somos amigos…-reprimió Bell muy roja.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al volver a salir para comer.Bellota sintió que alguien le toco el hombro-¿pero que?-Bellota se alivio al saber que era Butch pero después miro a otro lado cruzando los brazos-¿Qué quieres?-dijo con voz grave-¿quieres tirarme otro bicho o solamente a insultarme?

-No…e-en realidad estaba pensando si querías ir al baile conmigo…

Fin del capitulo 7

Bueno ¿y que tal? En el siguiente capitulo una gran parte va a ser de Bellota y Butch que casi nunca hago. Al fin tengo ganas de responder reviews.

Buttercup Fan:En realidad no es que la odio a Bombón si no que pongo un poco de drama en la historia, Yo lo de Bombón por ahí lo hago como en la historia de PPGD de bleedman en donde Bombón muere y después la reviven, pero todavía lo pienso y también lo de las parejas por que bleedman hizo la idea de poner a Bombón y a Dexter juntos (y a mi también me gusto) y como a Brick lo dejaban solo lo quise poner con Bell.Espero que esto te haya hacer que comprendas por que es así la historia.

Rikku: No la odio de ninguna forma ni subnormal si es lo que crees, solamente no me gusta y si crees que la odio tanto estas muy equivocada a mi Brick y Bell me gustan ya que Bombón se queda con Dexter aparte es mi historia y puedo hacer lo que quiera y yo acepto nada mas quejas sanas no como las tuyas.Espero que lo comprendas.

Sayoo!!

Natashi


	8. Baile

Capitulo 8: Baile

**Capitulo 8:** Baile

Bellota se sonrojo demasiado ¿ir al baile con el?-¿E-estas mintiendo verdad?

-No te estoy mintiendo…-A Butch se le noto un sonrojo pequeño.

-Y-yo E-esta bien –dijo rápidamente más roja de lo normal.

Butch asintió y se fue hacia su cabaña mientras que Bellota estaba sorprendida de lo que acaba de hacer recién-¿F-fue correcto decirle eso a Butch?-Bellota se fue caminando a su cabaña.

Por otra parte Burbuja estaba sentada en una silla que estaba afuera de su cabaña.Vio que alguien se acercaba-¿Quién es?-dijo con su voz dulce.

-Burbuja…soy yo-Boomer se sonrojo.

-Ah Boomer-Burbuja se levanto de donde estaba sentada-¿Qué ocurre?

-¿V-vendrías conmigo al baile?-Boomer pensó que le iba a decir que no.

-P-por supuesto-Burbuja dio una sonrisa nerviosa.

Boomer bajo la mirada demasiado rojo-Y-yo este no se bailar muy bien.

-Pues no importa si bailas bien o no aquí no hay necesidad-Burbuja le agarro la mano a Boomer-lo podremos intentar.

-E-esta bien-Boomer esbozo una sonrisa pero muy sonrojado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bell estaba parada dejando que el viento moviera sus cabellos blancos.Se sentía tan relajada que no presentía que alguien la estaba viendo.

-Ayyy!!-Brick se cayó del árbol de donde estaba sentado.

-B-Brick-Bell se sonrojo al verlo-¿q-que haces aquí?

-N-no nada…-Brick se empezó a quitar las hojas de su gorra.

Bell soltó una pequeña risita pero después miro hacia delante-Nadie quiere ir al baile con una chica como yo…pienso que no voy a poder ir…

-Pues yo pensaba no ir hace tiempo…todas las chicas me tienen miedo…

-Y-yo no te tengo miedo-Bell se tapo la boca rápidamente.

Brick la miro a Bell y lo sonrojada que estaba.Sonrio y después bajo la mirada pensando hasta que lo dijo-Bell ¿vamos al baile juntos?

-Y-yo…-Bell dejo un silencio largo.

-Si no quieres esta bien.

-N-no esta bien tu eres un buen amigo y contigo no soy tan tímida como con los otros…

-Wow que manera de expresarte-Brick le sonrió-pero esta bien si es lo que piensas-Brick se fue dejándola a Bell con la palabra en la boca.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El jueves llego y todas las niñas se arreglaban entre ellas en sus cabañas prestándose maquillaje, pintalabios entre otras cosas.Los varones se ponían esmóquines (en el caso de Brick, Butch y Boomer cada uno tenia su color pero los demás chicos tenían esmóquines negros).

Cerca de las ocho p.m ya estaban todos en el comedor charlando.Burbuja estaba con un vestido celeste con un collar de perlas, sus colitas eran dos tiras celestes con plateado.Bellota tenia un vestido verde con detalles negros y plateados.Bell llevaba un vestido blanco con detalles grises y su bincha de color negro con detalles blancos.Los tres chicos llegaron un rato después que las chicas pero igual se sentaron con ellas y se pusieron a hablar.

Burbuja dio una mirada a la puerta del comedor y vio a Mandy agarrada del brazo de Orquito con un vestido negro que combinaba con su bincha, Burbuja soltó una risa y volvió con Boomer.

Butch y Bellota hablaban tranquilamente hasta que los hizo asustar el sonido del micrófono que intentaba arreglar el profesor.

-¡Chicos y Chicas! Ponganse a bailar!-el profesor puso una canción movediza, los únicos que bailan eran Burbuja y Boomer con otras parejas.

Butch miro a Bellota que estaba con una cara de aburrida.

-Hey ¿no vas a bailar?-Butch se le puso en frente estirándole la mano a Bellota para que bailara con ella.

-eh?...-Bellota miro la mano de Butch-Esta bien…-Bellota agarro la mano de Butch y empezó a bailar.

Un rato después el profesor puso una canción lenta todas las parejas empezaron a bailar lento, pero Bellota no estaba segura de bailar así con Butch.

-Butch no se si puedo bailar así-Bellota se sonrojo bajando la mirada.

-Hey vamos no es nada! Solamente tienes que ponerte así-Butch la agarro de la cintura y la apego junto a el-L-lista?

-Si…-Bellota empezó a bailar lento con Butch.Butch le empezó a hacer que Bellota diera vueltas-¿C-como sabes todo eso?

-N-no lo se solamente lo hago por instinto…-Bellota le dio una sonrisa y se apoyo en el pecho de Butch mientras seguían bailando.

Toda la gente mientras bailaba miraban sorprendidos a Butch y a Bellota bailando juntos tranquilamente, Butch los miro con mirada fulminante a las parejas que los miraba.Las parejas pensaban ¿Qué paso con el dúo de la escuela que se peleaba todo el tiempo?

-¿Qué pasa?-Bellota levanto la mirada.

-No nada-Butch giro la cabeza hacia los dos lados.

Bellota miraba a su hermana Burbuja abrazada a Boomer como si fueran una pareja real en un baile bailando lento.Bellota dio una sonrisa-Hermana…mírate como estas…

Butch miraba a su hermano poniendo la cabeza encima de Burbuja mientras que ella ponía su cabeza en su pecho, Butch soltó una risa que nada mas Bellota pudo oír-¿De que te ríes?-Bellota uso su voz ruda de antes.

-¿Y ahora que pasa? porque me ría no significa de que me este riendo de ti-Butch intento calmar a Bellota-Mujeres…-dijo Butch silenciosamente.

En un momento Butch dejo caer a Bellota por un paso de baile que intento hacer-SI QUE ERES IDIOTA-Bellota se levanto del piso enfadada.

-No fue mi intención-Butch la miro enojado cruzando sus brazos-intentaba bailar ¿qué crees que soy profesional?-Butch la quiso agarrar denuevo a Bellota pero esta se resistió-Butch ya no voy a bailar-Bellota se quiso ir pero Butch la detuvo-Por una pequeña caída ya te enojas ven aquí-Butch la hizo darse vuelta mientras intento hacer denuevo el paso de baile, Bellota se sentía extraña-¿Q-que fue lo de recién-Bellota salio de su shock preguntando confundida.

-U-un paso de baile ¿Qué va hacer?-Butch respondió nerviosamente intentando no sonrojarse.

El profesor bajo la música hasta que no se escucho y hablo-Chicos y Chicas vamos a tomar un descanso mientras pueden tomar y comer lo que quieran-El profesor dejo el micrófono y se fue.

Butch soltó a Bellota mientras que la otra se fue roja como un tomate a tomar algo-¿Y a ti que te pasa?¿no te gusto bailar?-Butch la miraba mientras ella miraba al lado contrario-¡Vaya que chica mas enojona!-Butch vio que Bellota se dio vuelta con su cara enojada como la de siempre pero la cambio a los tres segundos intentando decir algo sin enojarse-¿me dejas de molestar?-dijo moviendo su ceja de señal de apunto de estallar con una venita de enojo en la cabeza-te lo agradecería en este momento que puedo tener paz…-todo el mundo miro a Bellota con una gotita en la cabeza.

-Hmp…-Butch se fue afuera del lugar con una sonrisa maliciosa-esta chiquilla ya parece que no puede admitir que le gusto-Butch soltó una risita.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bellota permaneció calmada hasta que vio al profesor diciendo que va haber otra canción como la otra.Bellota pensó que el profesor pensaba torturarla con esas canciones imbeciles y aparte que parecía que ya sabía que Butch era su pareja y quería verla bailar con ese inútil.Bellota veía a Bell y a su hermana bailando tranquilamente mientras deseaba encontrarse en cualquier otro lugar, ya no soportaba ver tantas parejas bailando así a pesar que ella bailo como ellos de la misma forma con Butch.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Butch volvió ahí adentro buscando a Bellota hasta que la encontró sentada.Sonrio maliciosamente y se acerco a ella-¿no piensas dirigirme la palabra aunque sea tu pareja en este baile?-Bellota miro a Butch-no…no pienso hacerlo-Butch miro extrañado a Bellota, sintió que quería preguntarle lo que le pasaba-¿te pasa algo?-Bellota no dio respuesta alguna-bueno si estas enojada no tengo la culpa porque yo no te hice nada-Bellota hablo-Tu no sabes hacer pleitos sin saber que estas con gente cer…-Butch agarro a Bellota y la llevo afuera del lugar dejando a toda la gente atónita.

-¿Q-que haces idiota??-Bellota forcejeaba para que la soltara.Cuando estuvieron lejos de el lugar Butch soltó a Bellota puesto que esta estaba enojada y sonrojada a la vez-Y A TI QUE TE…-Butch le tapo la boca-Cállate tonta-Butch abrazo a Bellota, ella al principio forcejeaba para que la dejara, hasta que se canso y dejo abrazarse por Butch pero sin corresponderle.

Fin del capitulo 8

Hola!! ¿Qué les pareció? Esta vez los voy a tener que hacer mas cortos porque si no me paso de la raya XD.Espero reviews con ansias.

Sayoo!!

Natashi


	9. Recordando lo pasado

Capitulo 9: Recordando lo pasado…

Capitulo 9: Recordando lo pasado…

Al otro día mitad de los que fueron al baile estuvieron durmiendo hasta mas o menos doce a.m (XD).Bellota se levanto sin dejar de bostezar hasta que fue a el baño a arreglarse, estaba tranquila hasta que dio un salto al fijar que alguien estaba en la puerta del baño-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto rudamente.

-¿y ahora de que te enojas?-la peliblanco echo una mirada de odio a la pelinegra-No tengo la culpa de que seas tan cruda con la gente que no te agrada-Bellota miro raramente a Bell.

-¿a ti que te pasa? parece que ya no eres la niñita tímida que me dijiste que eras cuando estábamos con Burbuja y además hablas con tono raro-Bellota noto una aura extraña encima de Bell-oye calmate…

-yo no me calmo con gente desgraciada como tu…-dijo Bell con un tono grave y aterrador levantándose del suelo apunto de lanzar un ataque.Bellota se asusto y se puso en pose de ataque-yo no soy desgraciada…

Bell levanto el brazo para atacar-N-NOO…!!-Bell se agarro la cabeza cayéndose bruscamente al piso-SAL NO QUIERO QUE VUELVAS-Bell término por desmayarse dejando a Bellota confundida.

-¿Qué pas…-Burbuja vio aterrada a Bell que yacía en el piso desmayada-¿Bellota que paso?-pregunto Burbuja sorprendida y asustada.Bellota dejo un silencio tentador-n-no lo se…-tartamudeo Bellota temblando.

Burbuja agarro a Bell y la llevo dejándola encima de su cama-sea lo que sea lo que le paso…-Burbuja bajo las escaleras-que se encuentre bien…

Bellota se levanto bruscamente de la mesa donde estaba sentada pasando por al lado de su hermana buscando ropa en su armario-¿A dónde vas?-Burbuja no recibió respuesta alguna de su hermana que ya se encontraba afuera caminando-Bellota??

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Si profesor…hoy no voy a ir a almorzar…-Bellota se fue lejos de donde dejo al profesor con la palabra en la boca.

Bellota yacía sentada enfrente de un lago tirando piedras o ramitas que encontraba por ahí-Como se atrevió a hacer eso…

Flash Back

Butch abrazaba a Bellota.Ella en lo único que pensaba era en empujarlo, darle una cachetada e irse volando, pero esta vez parecía que la ira no lo permitía.

Butch después miro a Bellota que miro hacia otro lado, el agarro a Bellota de la barbilla y esta lo miro fijamente a sus ojos verdes, eran hipnotizantes.Butch empezó a acercarse a la cara de Bellota rozando sus labios hasta toparse con los de ella.Bellota abrió los ojos como platos.Maldecia el momento pero su cuerpo no parecía darle respuesta alguna a la ira de esta, Butch puso una mano en la mejilla de Bellota tapando el sonrojo de esta.

-Cuerpo responde!!-Bellota estaba paralizada.Varias maldiciones invadieron su cabeza hasta el punto que ella se abrazo a Butch (claro que esta no era la reacción que esperaba Bellota XD).

Butch se extraño a tal reacción pero ¿A el que le importaba? La beso solamente para ver su reacción pensando que le iba a dar mucha gracia (mentira!!).Bellota se empezó a sonrojar hasta tener la cara color tomate, Butch miro a Bellota, miro su cuerpo y entonces puso una mano en su espalda mientras la bajaba, la bajaba.Bellota sintió que Butch le iba a tocar su…-YA BASTA ERES UN PERVERTIDO-Bellota sintió su ira estallando de su cuerpo y dándole una cachetada dejando a Butch en el suelo con una sonrisa picara tocándose el cachete haciendo que esta moviera su cabeza hacia sus dos lados sonrojada hasta que se fue corriendo olvidándose que podía volar.

Fin Flash Back

-Grrr…me las va a pagar caro-Bellota se levanto y se quedo mirando el lago-por lo menos aquí hay tranquilidad…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Boomer, Brick y Butch estaban en el comedor.Brick permanecía comiendo tranquilamente mientras que Butch molestaba a su hermano.

-¿¿PODES DEJAR DE JODER??-Grito Boomer haciendo que todo el mundo se diera vuelta y se empezara a reír.

-Mira lo que hiciste idiota!-Brick le pego en la cabeza a Boomer cual solo respondió con un ¡auch!

-Butch…no te hagas el imbecil y decime por que molestabas a Boomer-Butch puso sus dos brazos detrás de su cabeza hamacándose en la silla- nah…nuestro hermanito tuvo una velada con Burbuja…

-Todo el tiempo con lo mismo-Brick dio un largo suspiro-¿Puedes entender que nuestro pequeño hermano recién esta entrando en la pubertad?-Boomer miro con cara enojada a Brick mientras que este solo lo miraba divertido.

-Ustedes son unos hijos de…-Boomer levanto el puño-ash olvídenlo…

-Butch ayer te fuiste sin previo aviso de la fiesta-Brick comió un poco sus fideos-y además te fuiste con Bellota…

Butch se sentó normalmente mirando a otro lado-¿y que tiene?

-Butch yo te conozco muy bien ¿Qué le hiciste?

Butch callo sin dar nada de respuesta, hasta que Brick decidió romper el silencio de su hermano-Eres tan predecible...

-Tssk…-Butch levanto el puño casi a metros de la cara de su hermano sin darse cuenta de que el profesor los vio.

-¿Butch que estas haciendo?-Butch se quedo paralizado-n…nada! Solamente le quería dar una palmada en la espalda a mi hermano-Butch le dio dos palmadas en la espalda a Brick haciendo que este se molestara-¿lo ve??

El profesor miro fijamente a Butch hasta que suspiro y dio media vuelta yéndose.

Después de almorzar en la puerta del comedor ya empezaron las discusiones.

-¿¿QUERIAS QUE VOMITARA TODO LO QUE COMI??-Brick estaba demasiado enojado para darse cuenta de que Boomer se escapo corriendo antes de meterse en un problema y de los grandes…

-Puf que bueno que me salve…-Boomer noto que Burbuja pasó corriendo al lado suyo.

-¡Burbuja!-Boomer corrió detrás de Burbuja intentando alcanzarla.

Al final no tuvo nada de éxito Burbuja se le había perdido de vista dejándolo parado y confundido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Burbuja estaba desesperada corriendo no se sabia si tenia que ir algún lado importante.Lagrimas recorrían sus ojos celestes.

-Bellota…

Era claro que Bellota había desaparecido desde la mañana temprano y ya eran las 3 de la tarde, Burbuja no tenia idea donde estaba su hermana, ella se preocupa por todos y mas por sus seres queridos.

La primera señal fue una figura caminando.Burbuja corrió hacia la figura y la abrazo.

-Hermana te encontré al fin…-Dijo Burbuja emocionada, pero al mirarle la cara-B-Boomer!!-Burbuja se separo del cuerpo de Boomer sonrojada-¿q-que haces aquí?

-Me fui lejos de el comedor para no meterme en…mejor no te lo cuento-Dijo Boomer moviendo su cabeza-pero lo mas intrigante es ¿Qué hacías corriendo?

Burbuja bajo la mirada intentando no llorar-Bellota…snif…no la encuentro por ningún lado…

Boomer cambio su cara a una de no tan preocupada-Nah es temprano todavía no exsa…-Boomer fue interrumpido por una Burbuja que giro rápidamente su cabeza mirando a Boomer con la cara llena de lagrimas.

-Ella es importante para mi-sollozo Burbuja-Pero la voy a encontrar-Burbuja se paso el brazo encima de sus ojos para secar sus lagrimas y se fue volando.

-Espera!!- Grito Boomer al salir volando detrás de Burbuja.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bell abrió lentamente sus ojos viendo que estaba encima de su cama pero no estaban Burbuja ni Bellota.Dio un bostezo y se levanto de la cama caminando hacia su armario buscando ropa.

-hoy voy a usar mi vestido que uso siempre-dijo Bell abriendo el armario.

Salio caminando hacia el comedor pero ya estaba cerrado.

-Creo que dormí demasiado…-Dijo Bell con una gotita de sudor.-No se que hacer…

Bell empezó a caminar-Que lastima que hoy es el ultimo día…-Refunfuño Bell pero con un aire de tristeza.Estaba claro que en un mes la ciudad iba a ser destruida por su padre y sus súbditos.Bell se acostó en el pasto mirando al cielo.

-Como odio a mi padre…-Susurro Bell.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bellota caminaba por el bosque tranquilamente hasta que soltó palabra.

-Agh tanto silencio me molesta mejor me voy…-Bellota levanto vuelo.

Bellota noto a dos figuras acercándose a ella.Una parecía que se le iba a lanzar encima de ella en cualquier momento mientras la otra estaba atrás suyo intentando alcanzarla.

-¡Bellota!-la chica se le lanzo encima abrazándola a Bellota, cual casi pierde el control de vuelo.

-Burbuja si que eres exagerada…-Dijo Bellota después de escuchar la historia que le hizo su hermana.

-Bueno pero tu sabes que me preocupo…

-Si pero de cualquier cosa-Se rió Bellota mientras que Burbuja le intentaba pegar-Boomer ¿Cómo la encontraste a ella?

-Por ahí ja ahora me voy con mis hermanos que van a matarme-Boomer prendió vuelo al lado opuesto de Burbuja y Bellota-¡Adiós!

Las dos hermanas se fueron directamente a su cabaña y se acostaron en su cama a dormitar un poco sin notar que Bell no estaba.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bell noto que el cielo oscurecía-Ya debería estar con las demás…pero no tengo ganas de ir…estoy muy tranquila.Un rato después Bell decidió levantarse e irse con las demas.Bell paso al lado de la cabaña de los profesores que conversaban y se detuvo a escuchar un poco.

-Creo que esta noche deberíamos hacer un fogón ¿no lo creen?-Pregunto una profesora.

-Hmm no lo se no tenemos mucho tiempo…tal vez una actividad nocturna que después incluya una comida que les guste a todos…

-¿Comidas japonesas?-pregunto un profesor.

-No porque hay algunos que no les gusta-dijo otra profesora.

Bell decidió dejar de fisgonear y se fue con Burbuja y Bellota.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Boomer voló hasta la puerta de su cabaña.Cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con sus dos hermanos que estaban con una pose que de verdad daba miedo.

-Oigan…-tartamudeo Boomer al ver a sus hermanos así.

-Haber no habíamos quedado que no íbamos a huir como niñitas cuando estamos en problemas-dijo Brick con voz grave.

-SI NO QUE IBAMOS A RESOLVERLO JUNTOS-gritaron Brick y Butch a Boomer mientras que este se tapaba la cabeza asustadizo.

-¡Pero yo no pensaba que era tan importante estar juntos en todo!-grito el pequeño Boomer-ni menos en problemas que no me incumben a mi desde los 6 años.

-¿Brick le puedo pegar?-Dijo Butch señalando a Boomer.

-No deja es el ultimo día además no nos podían cancelar la sorpresa de esta noche esos tontos profesores…-dijo Brick maliciosamente.

-Tenes razón -dijeron los otros dos asintiendo con la cabeza-¡no la perderemos!

Fin del capitulo

Nota de la Autora:

¿Qué les pareció? ya se que el final fue medio idiota pero no sabia como terminarlo XD.

Ya saben un review me da mas ánimos para seguir la historia!

Sayoo!!

Natashi


	10. La Ultima Noche

Capitulo 10: La ultima noche

Butch y Brick se reían mientras Boomer los miraba desconcertado.

-¿Pero que vamos a hacer?-Pregunto curiosamente.

Brick y Butch lo miraron con una cara extraña-¡Pues vamos a arruinarla idiota!

-Pero…-bajo un poco la mirada-¿No era que no íbamos a hacer nada si Brisbane no nos decía? Además ¿Qué va a pasar con Burbuja y las demás? Van a enojarse y no nos van a querer hablar nunca mas…

-¡Y a mi que me importa! ¡Solo quiero arruinar la última noche! ¡Siempre lo hacíamos cuando estaba Bombón y éramos enemigos! –le reprimió su hermano Butch a Boomer.

-Pero…las chicas…

-DEJA DE PENSAR EN ESO-le grito Brick a Boomer.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al otro día todo fue normal como todos los días (a excepción de Butch y Bellota que no querían saber nada entre ellos).El día paso y se hizo de profesores hicieron una especie de tiendas y mesas llenas de cosas y comidas muy interesantes.

Burbuja salía de la cabaña con Bell y era la más arreglada de las tres cual causo que Bell y Bellota la miraran con cara rara.

-¿¿que tiene??Es ilegal venir bien arreglada?-dijo Burbuja desconcertada.

-Hermana…-Bellota la miro a Burbuja con una gotita en su cabeza.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Burbuja-¿es que no puedo estar así?-dijo Burbuja con los ojos casi llenos de lagrimas y chibi.

-Aigh…nada-dijo Bellota mirando a otro lado con cara fruncida, Bell se quedo callada todo el tiempo hasta que fueron a donde los profesores.

-¡Chicas por favor siéntense en esta mesa!-dijo una profesora empujándolas a las chicas hacia una mesa.

Burbuja, Bell y Bellota permanecieron sentadas hasta que vieron que se llenaron todas las otras mesas restantes.

Butch, Brick y Boomer estaban en la mesa al lado de las le hacia señas tímidamente a Burbuja mientras que Brick ignoro a Bell al igual que Butch a Bellota.

La profesora empezó a hablar por el micrófono-¡Chicos hemos preparado todo esto con mucho esfuerzo por favor no desperdicien esta noche!

-Butch pon las cucarachas en el ponche-susurro Brick a Butch.

-Como quieras hermano…-respondió Butch con cara maliciosa.

Butch fue directamente al ponche y saco de su mochila (los chicos habían traído mochilas para poner sus travesuras adentro ù.úU) un cesto tipo al de un costurero y saco las cucarachas y las tiro al ponche-naden preciosas jejeje-Butch se fue disimuladamente a su mesa sentado con una sonrisa maliciosa, Boomer bajo la mirada.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-grito una pelirroja tirando el vaso que tenia en sus manos al piso-ESTA LLENO DE CUCARACHAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-De repente fue un profesor a ver lo que ocurría mientras Butch y Brick se reían con el pobre de Boomer que miraba a la chica que yacía traumatizada con cara de O_O.

-Ahora vos Boomer…-dijo Brick mirando de reojo a Boomer este solo respondió un rato después asintiendo lentamente la cabeza y poniendo su mochila en sus piernas-¿¿¿q-que tengo que hacer??

-Humm…-Brick miro a unos chicos que venían de un juego mientras parecía que se entretenían mas hablando que viniendo a su mesa correspondiente-Pégales pegamento en sus bancos a los de allá.

Boomer pensó un poco por las consecuencias si los descubrían haciendo eso, pero también pensó en como reaccionarían sus hermanos así que decidió hacerlo rápido y aprovecho de sus poderes para hacerlo antes de que los chicos se dieran unos segundos los bancos de los chicos estaban repletos de pegamento, Boomer se sintió aliviado pensado en que nadie lo había visto pero los que pudieron verlo fueron Bell, Bellota y… al ver la cara de Burbuja corrió rápidamente hacia su mesa sentándose cerrando fuertemente los ojos y diciendo entre cortadamente y nervioso-ya…esta…

Brick y Butch esperaron hasta que los de esa mesa se decidieron como sintieron algo pegajoso en sus bancos se quisieron levantar pero el pegamento los succionaba-¿¿¿¿PERO QUE DEMONIOS ES ESTO????¿QUE HACE PEGAMENTO EN NUESTRO ASIENTOS?-grito uno mientras que los otros se quejaban-WAAA NO PUEDO SALIIIIIIIIR!!!!!!!

Boomer se avergonzó por hacer tal acto a esos chicos y en frente de Burbuja y dijo en sus pensamientos-perdón chicos perdón Burbuja…-Boomer bajo de nuevo la mirada mientras que sus hermanos se reían.

-Ahora es mi turno- dijo Brick levantándose de su banco, fue caminando hacía los diferentes juegos hasta que encontró uno que le intereso-tira al blanco y ganate un peluche-leyó el titulo- Hmm quizás podría poner bichos encima de los peluches jejeje muy buena idea…-Brick lleno todos los peluches con bichos y los dejo en su respectivo estante antes de que el que controlaba el juego (claro que era otro profe) se puso detrás de el juego y vio que venían tres chicas.

-Bueno esta bien…-dijo una y fue hacia el juego-déme tres pelotitas para tirar al blanco, el profesor asintió y le dio las tres pelotitas a la chica mientras que las otras la miraban.

-Pude hacerlo…-dijo la chica paralizada mientras que una de las amigas la abraza y la vitoreaba.

-Aquí tienes tu peluche- dijo el profe dándole el osito a la chica cual lo abrazo pero cuando sintió algo pasando encima de su panza lo soltó al muñeco y miro a su panza en cual yacía un ciempiés deslizándose-Eeeewwwwwww……!!!!!-dijo la chica traumatizada por lo que tenia pero cuando mas se traumatizo fue cuando vio a su peluche lleno de gusanos, lombrices y mas de bichos-AAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!-grito la que la vitoreo desmayándose mientras que la otra estaba paralizada por los gusanos en el peluche.

Brick salio detrás del juego y se empezó a reír a carcajadas sin darse cuenta de quien era de las que se estaba riendo.

-B-Brick…-tartamudeo la chica mirándolo con cara lagrimosa, Brick dejo de reírse y cuando miro fijamente a la que le hablaba-AAAH BELL!!!-grito Brick cayéndose al suelo-a-a-a-a….!!!!!!!-Brick señalaba con su dedo a Bell mientras que también veía a Bellota con cara de pocos amigos mirándolo mientras que intentaba levantar a Burbuja.

Bell se puso a llorar lazando al ciempiés y al peluche cerca de Brick-ERES UN IDIOTA YO CONFIABA EN TI…-decía Bell mirándolo a Brick furiosa y con las lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos, después de unos segundos Bell se fue corriendo llorando desconsoladamente mientras que Brick había quedado traumatizado hasta que Bellota dio palabra.

-Un día de estos te romperé la cara-dijo Bellota llevándose a Burbuja en el hombro.

Brick volvió a su mesa con una cara traumatizada mirando hacia delante, Butch lo miraba raramente mientras que Boomer lo miraba desconcertado.

-¿Qué paso hermano? ¿Te atrapo un profesor?-le pregunto su hermano Butch, este le respondió bajando la mirada.

-Yo…chicos…ya no hagamos nada malo hoy…

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Butch.

-Por que ya veo que lastimamos a la gente…-dijo Brick mirando a los de la mesa que le pegaron pegamento con unos profesores que intentaban despegarlos y a la pobre chica que estaba llorando mientras que los profesores la consolaban (la de las cucarachas).

-¿y que? Es divertido! Vamos no te vengas haciendo el sentimental ahora- le dijo su hermano Butch pegándole palmadas en la espalda a Brick.

-No enserio no quiero hacer nada mas, ya me aburrido y eh lastimado a Bell y a sus hermanas- dijo Brick bajando la mirada.

¿¿¿Y QUE TIENE???¿¿¿ NO ERA QUE NO NOS IBA A IMPORTAR???- le grito Butch levantándose de la mesa furioso.

-¡A MI SI ME IMPORTA!-le grito Brick a Butch-idiota!-Brick se dio media vuelta caminando a su cabaña dejando a Butch parado sorprendido y a Boomer mirándolo a Butch con cara de pocos amigos.

-A mi me importa la salud de Burbuja y su bienestar ¿Cómo es que vos no podes no hacerle nada a nadie querido (se refiere a Bellota) sin que te duela?- dijo Boomer silenciosamente a Butch levantándose de la mesa y llendo detrás de Brick intentando alcanzarlo.

Butch frunció el seño y vio como toda la gente lo veía, parecía que habían visto toda la situación y ya seguramente habrán descubierto que los que hicieron esas cosas fueron ellos-Aish!!!!- grito Butch enfadado y yéndose corriendo pero no detrás de su hermanos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Butch apareció en frente de un lago (se parece que fue a donde Bellota fue antes) se sentó con la cara de enfadado

Pero después puso cara sentimental y escondió su cabeza en sus hombros (no se como es).Recordando cuando le robo el primer beso a Bellota, le había parecido cruel pero le había gustado…-¿pero que demonios estoy pensando?-dijo Butch en su mente, pero comprendió que a el le dolía (pero igual le divertía) decirle esas cosas a Bellota para no demostrar que le gusta.

-Hmp…Bellota esta enojada conmigo y todo por ese estupido beso!- grito Butch golpeando el suelo.

-Soy…un idiota- susurro Butch volviendo a encogerse de brazos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bell lloraba sentada encima de un árbol por lo que le habían hecho-lo odio…-susurro entre llanto-¿Cómo me a hecho eso?

Bell siguió llorando hasta que finalmente decidió secarse las lágrimas e ir a su cama en la cabaña a intentar dormir.

Cuando llego se encontraba con Bellota y un paño intentando hacer que Burbuja reaccione de su solo pasó de lado y subió su escalera y se acostó en su cama mirando el techo.

-Vamos Burbuja reacciona!!!-le grito Bellota a Burbuja cual la otra se levanto de golpe dándole un golpazo en la cabeza.

-AAAAAHHH!!! BICHOS!!!!-grito Burbuja repentinamente pero cuando miro a los dos lados- ah que alivio no hay nada mas… ¿eh? ¿Bellota? ¿Qué haces en el piso tirada?-pregunto Burbuja al ver a Bellota tirada en el piso con un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

-Ayyy…eso dolió!! Ten mas cuidado con tus ataques repentinos Burbuja!- le grito Bellota a Burbuja la cual se tiro para atrás.

-Perdón ^^U…eh?-Burbuja miro a la cama de arriba, cuando vio a Bell dada vuelta quiso ver si estaba dormida-¿Bell?

Bell reacciono pestañeando los ojos cual los tenia llenos de lagrimas, se las seco y se dio vuelta-¿q-que pasa Burbuja?

-Ah no pensé que estabas dormida pero quise comprobarlo...-Burbuja vio los ojos de Bell que estaban medio rojizos pensando en que había llorado (y ya sabia el por que)-vamos…-susurro Burbuja dulcemente a Bell acariciándole el pelo-se que lo que te hicieron fue algo asqueroso y ofensivo pero ¿mírame como termine yo?-le dijo Burbuja a Bell poniendo una cara graciosa como si estuviera desmayada, Bell soltó una pequeña risita.

-Gracias pero tu no sabes quien fue el que lo hizo…por eso estoy mal…-dijo Bell encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Quién fue?-pregunto curiosamente Burbuja.

-Brick…-susurro Bell.

-Pues yo ya dije que le iba a romper la cara!!!-grito Bellota dando un salto y poniéndose al lado de Burbuja, Burbuja solo rió-vamos anímate!- le dijo Bellota dándole palmadas a Bell en la espalda.

Bell solo le respondió con una sonrisa. Burbuja después las abrazo a ambas-Alegría!!!-grito Burbuja, Bell y Bellota rieron.

Fin del capitulo 10

Nota de la autora:

¿y que les pareció? Acaso Bell romperá su amistad con Brick?¿ y Burbuja y Bellota? ¿Acaso el amor que Burbuja sentía por Boomer se convertirá en una rivalidad?¿Bellota no le hablara mas a Butch?

Comentarios, quejas, sugerencias en reviews please!

Sayoo!!!


	11. Dificil decirte perdón

Capitulo 11: Difícil decirte perdón

Al otro día ya era el ultimo día del campamento los campistas estaban ordenando su cosas por que tenían que salir temprano, a las 8:30 a.m ya las chicas y los chicos estaban casi empacando sus terminaron salieron de sus cabañas (claramente adentro de las 2 cabañas estaba todo totalmente arreglado).Los dos grupos se acercarón a su autobú un momento los 6 chicos se cruzaron entre si.

Brick y Bell se dieron una mirada corta (aunque se noto que Bell estaba con los ojos brillosos) y siguieron su camino, Burbuja y Boomer solamente se echaron una mirada al cual a Burbuja se le notaban sus ojos cristalinos mientras que Boomer solamente se dedico a bajar su mirada), Butch y Bellota cuando se cruzaron solamente se dedicaron miradas de odio (Bellota miro a Butch con cara de decepción y furia, Butch solamente de odio).Al fin siguieron sus caminos.

El coordinador dijo que los alumnos deberían sentarse como antes a excepción de Burbuja, Bellota, Bell, Boomer, Butch y Brick a los cuales ordeno que se sentaran en los últimos asientos los cuales eran seis asintieron y se sentaron (su orden era Bellota en la ventana de la izquierda seguida por Bell y Burbuja luego Butch en la ventana de la derecha seguido por Brick y Boomer).No hubo ninguna tipo de charla en el viaje (siquiera Burbuja y Boomer que eran los que podían charlar se hablaron).

A la mitad del viaje Burbuja vio a Mandy con Orquito en los asientos de adelante, Orquito estaba leyendo sus revistas del inframundo y Mandy durmiendo en su hombro, Burbuja sonrió pero su sonrisa se desvaneció al momento.

-No estoy lo suficientemente de humor como para poder alegrarme- Burbuja solamente bajo su mirada dejándola que su flequillo hiciera sombra en sus ojos.

Cuando llegaron a Megaville las chicas y los chicos bajaron y se dirigieron a sus casas de inmediato.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando Burbuja y Bellota se fueron a sus casas, Burbuja fue directamente a su habitación y se lanzo encima de su cama llorando desconsoladamente, mientras que Bellota se quedo en la cocina sentada en una silla…pensando.

-Odio a Butch y a sus hermanos…-a Bellota se le empezaron a llenar los ojos de lagrimas-los detesto!..-susurro silenciadamente.

En otro lugar los chicos cuando volvieron tomaron lugares diferentes, todos peleados entre se sentó en el sofá a ver la tele (por si estaba Dragon Ball), Boomer estaba en su habitación y Brick también.

Butch solamente hacia zapping ya que su programa favorito no estaba mientras pensaba en las maldades que había hecho en el campamento-solo quería mantener nuestra tradición… ¿pero que hacen el zanahoria y el buenito? ¡Arruinan todo!..-dijo enfadado pero al tiempo con pensamientos de culpa-no… ¡no debo sentirme culpable! ¡Cumplí con mi tradición!-grito Butch apagando la tele y saltando en el sofá orgullosamente- ¡Si mis hermanos no lo aceptan pues que me dejen solo!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En la casa de Bell, Bell estaba en su habitación acostada con su mirada fijada en el techo-Nunca volveré a tener a amigo a nadie…-susurro entrecerrando los ojos de tristeza, Gir estaba intentando animar a Bell moviendo sus porras, pero cuando vio a Bell si su sonrisa empezó a decir.

-Waa! Blanquita me ignora buu…-comenzó a sollozar mientras que Bell lo agarro en sus brazos y lo abrazo.

-No te estaba ignorando Gircito estaba pensando y no me di cuenta de que estabas-respondió con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Bell…-Bell se dio vuelta asustada pero cuando se dio cuenta de quien era volvió a mirar hacia donde estaba-hola zim…-dijo sin mucho animo.

-Tu padre me ordeno que mis tropas también participarían en la misión de destruir a Megaville- dijo Zim maliciosamente- así que esta ciudad será destruida mas pronto de lo que se esperaba- Zim empezó a reírse con malicia mientras que se iba de la habitación y con Gir detrás, dejando a Bell cubriendo su cara sollozando-porque tengo una vida como esta- dijo entrecortadamente dejando caer mas lagrimas de sus ojos blancos-quisiera poder alejarme lo mas que pueda pero solo recibo ordenes- dijo sin dejar de llorar tapándose y haciendo un bulto en su cama-ser libre…-termino diciendo Bell mientras cerraba sus ojos lentamente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al otro día en la escuela todo fue diferente de lo que se esperaba, las chicas haciendo sus cosas y los chicos las de al terminar las clases Burbuja estaba guardando las cosas de su casillero, entonces se le cae un libro y antes de que lo pudiera agarrar sintió una mano encima de ella.

-Que…-cuando levanto la mirada era alguien al cual no esperaba ver ni hablar por un largo tiempo-Boomer…-dijo con la mirada baja levantando su libro, Boomer levanto su mirada y se levanto del piso.

-Burbuja yo...-sonó el timbre de salida.

-debo irme…-dijo Burbuja lastimosamente.

-¡Burbuja!-grito Boomer viendo que Burbuja corría rápidamente, intento seguirla pero cuando salio de la escuela ya Burbuja había levantado vuelo.

-¡yo!........-grito Boomer, pero Burbuja ya estaba lejos-lo siento…-murmuro cerrando fuertemente sus ojos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bellota andaba caminando (ella ese día no quiso ir con Burbuja a casa) por un callejón, hasta que sintió que alguien la seguía y se dio vuelta-¿quien es?..-dijo con su voz una silueta que salía de lo oscuro.

-Soy yo…-

-¿¿¿B-butch???-Bellota retrocedió un poco aunque muy molesta-¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

-Caminando…mejor… ¿tu que haces aquí?-respondió Butch con el mismo tono que Bellota.

-lo mismo que tu…-dijo Bellota cruzándose de brazos y dirigiendo su mirada hacia otro lado-no me estorbes…

Butch se enojo y le grito a Bellota.

-¿QUE NO TE ESTORBE? TU TIENES ESE ANIMO DE SIN VIDA QUE HACES QUE ME HACES ENOJAR-Bellota miro a Butch con una mirada amenazante-PUES LO SIENTO SI TE MOLESTO-Bellota levanto vuelo a su casa dejando que una de sus lagrimas llegara a la cara de Butch por la distancia y la velocidad en el que había salido.

Butch toco en el lugar donde había llegado la lagrima de Bellota-Que…estaba llorando?-Butch sintió culpa y dirigió su mirada al suelo-le debo una merecida disculpa a esa tonta…-esta vez Butch si había admitido que lo que le había echo a ella y a sus hermanas estaba mal y su orgullo no intervino en lo que dijo-soy un idiota la estoy perdiendo…-murmuro mirando al cielo y cerrando los ojos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En la casa de las chicas

Burbuja estaba en su habitación ordenando su ropa, cuando casi ya terminaba solamente le faltaba una prenda, era la remera que le había comprado Boomer, ella la levanto en el aire y luego la llevo a sus brazos abrazándola fuertemente-¿Por que no dije nada? soy una tonta…-Burbuja ordeno la remera con las demás y luego las ordeno en su armario y se quedo un momento sentada sobre su cama hasta que vio que su celular, al cual lo tenia al lado suyo sonaba una canción medio infantil, cuando se dio cuenta de que la estaban llamando atendió-Hola?

-¿Burbuja?-

-¡Profesor!¡Hace mucho que ya no nos hablaba!- dijo Burbuja con un tono de felicidad.

-Si las extraño mucho desde aquí en Europa- dijo el profesor con un tono de tristeza.

-Nosotras también…-

-Bueno, lo que quería decirles era que ya les reserve dos viajes a Europa para que vengan a ver a su hermana-dijo el profesor un poco alegre.

-Enserió? ¿Cuando vamos a ir? ¡La extraño mucho!-el animo de Burbuja subió de tristeza a uno feliz.

-¡Bueno bueno! Podrán venir aquí en un año porque todavía no termine de pagar los boletos-dijo el profesor.

-Ah esta bien…pero que pasa? No era que no nos recordaba?-dijo Burbuja confundida.

-Ya le dije todo así que ya me tiene confianza-dijo el profesor intentando calmar a Burbuja.

-Ah bueno profesor.

-Bueno Burbuja ya tengo que cortar sino me va a venir mucha cuenta del telefono- dijo el profesor riéndose-Saludos a tu hermana Bellota.

-¡Si! adiós!-dijo Burbuja cortando el celular.

Burbuja estaba muy feliz saltando en su cama, pero cuando se acordó de Boomer se entristeció un poco-pero no lo voy a ver mas a Boomer- dijo Burbuja medio decepcionada-bueno pero todavía falta un año-dijo Burbuja animándose un poco y poniéndose a hacer los deberes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En casa de los chicos

-Brick, Butch, Boomer…-Alguien estaba llamándolos.

Los tres fueron rápidamente abajo-¿Qué ocurre Profesor?-

-El año que viene vamos a ir a Europa, tengo que hacer unos tramites con una compañía y ustedes se encargaran de entrenar por que lo que veo de ustedes es aburrimiento en su lugar de entrenamiento- explico Brisbane mirando a la ventana-ya tengo los boletos pero la compañía todavía le falta un tiempo ¿entendieron?-

-Si profesor…-asintieron los tres.

-ya pueden retirarse-dijo Brisbane y los chicos se fueron a sus habitaciones.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al día siguiente las chicas y los chicos fueron a clases, casi todo paso como ayer pero en el recreo Boomer se acerco a Burbuja para intentar disculparse como lo había intentado antes.

-¡Burbuja!-Boomer paro a Burbuja en su recorrido a clases de educación física-yo…

-Boomer por favor déjame ir a educación física…-dijo Burbuja mirando a otro lado.

-¡Perdóname! Yo en ese asunto no tuve nada que ver! mis hermanos planearon todo!-dijo Boomer cerrando fuertemente sus ojos.

Burbuja se quedo callada con su mirada baja, de sus ojos empezaron a brotar lagrimas-Boomer se que todo lo que me dices es mentira…-Burbuja miro a Boomer con sus ojos cristalinos-¡si tu también los ayudaste!-

Boomer se quedo sorprendido a la reacción de Burbuja la cual lo aparto a Boomer corriendo y tapándose la estaba perplejo, nunca la vio llorar así y no pensó que había sido tan cruel solamente por una jugarreta que no pensaba que iba a salir tanta gente lastimada, camino rumbo a los vestuarios de chicos para ir a educación física todavía pensando en Burbuja.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Brick ya estaba vestido y salio al patio de la escuela se dio cuenta de que nadie de las chicas se había terminado de vestir, solo una…

-Bell…-dijo Brick en casi un susurro.

Bell estaba parada a una distancia frente a Brick con su pelo siendo movido por el viento suavemente.

Brick estaba mirándola fijamente a Bell, no sabia si acercarse o solamente quedarse mirándola, se quedo un rato pensando hasta que finalmente quiso acercarse a Bell pero ya todas las chicas salieron del vestuario al igual que los chicos, Bell se perdió entre las chicas y Brick solamente se quedo mirando al frente entre todos los chicos-no puedo estar peleada con ella toda la vida…-susurro Brick.

-Hermano…-alguien le hablaba a Brick pero el parecía sordo.

-Tengo que decirle que me perdone-siguió susurrando Brick.

-¡Hermano!..

-Si no no podré…-

-¡HERMANO! ¿¿¿ESTAS VIVO???-Brick se sobresalto y casi se cae al piso.

-¡BUTCH! ¿QUE DEMONIOS TE PASA?-grito Brick a su hermano causando que varios chicos se quedaran mirando a los dos con una gotita de sudor en la cabeza.

-¡Ya dejen de pelear!-dijo el profesor de educación física-y empecemos con la clase!

-Si!-asintieron todos y comenzaron la clase.

Fin del Capitulo 11

Nota de la autora:

¿Y que les pareció? Ya se que es medio frustrante que las parejas se hayan peleado pero ya se arreglara todo reviews que me den mas inspiración!

Sayoo!!!


End file.
